Walking Among Our Past
by Kestrel'sXWings
Summary: A calling, a journey. Eagle travels to meet his destiny, his destiny in Thunderclan. He grows and learns and eventually prophecies, mysteries, and dangers will reveal themselves to him. Deception, battles, love, sorrow, and death. Can he survive...
1. A Dream

Chapter 1: A dream Chapter 1: A dream

New summary: A brave young cat follows his calling from the human city in search of a strange group of cats known as 'Clans'. Upon his arrival in Thunderclan, Eagle takes on an apprentice name and strives to fit in with the rest of the clan, enduring the unforgiving seasons and the changing tides of power within the clans. Mysterious forces come for him, haunting him in the waking world, and with the help of his friends (of this world and the next) and clan members, he is able to discover them and undo the terror and imbalance they inflict throughout the forest.

I love narrating battles! lotsa action!

It was a freezing cold night in the human city. Even though winter was on the verge of ending, there was still a bone chilling wind that swept between the buildings. A spotted-tabby with a black underbelly and black paws was padding through the empty streets, his golden eyes shining in the dark. His gait was purposeful and his head crouched low as if he were looking for something. It was strange however, for even though all the lights of the night were on, there were no cars, no humans, and no noise. All was silent, which is not a typical trait for a human city. And even stranger, the tom, without fear, was walking in the middle of a road, the long row of street lights on the side walk, illuminating everything.

This cat in particular was far from what one would call a 'pet' or a 'house cat'. No. This tom was apart of a notorious gang that was feared throughout the city streets by all cats who were not safely locked up inside their homes. These gang cats marked their territory, stole, and mercilessly hunted down any cats foreign to their side of town. The spotted tabby was on what he thought to be a normal routine patrol when he stopped and heard a strange scuffling noise coming from directly in front of him.

"Who's there?" he said shakily. A little more sternly he snapped, "Come out whoever you are! If you aren't in Razor's gang then you're a trespasser." His voice seemed to bounce eerily off the buildings as it echoed. Wondering if there was anyone there at all he took a step forward when suddenly, one by one, the streetlights went off. Each light flickered feebly for a moment before they went out with a spark. Soon, as if every human became tired at the same time, all the lights in the buildings were shut off. Like the streetlights the buildings shut themselves off one by one and now the only light that the tom could make out were the stars in the sky.

The tomcat, feeling alone and afraid crouched on his paws in a huddle, shivering. _What is going on here?_ He thought to himself, not daring to speak aloud. When he thought it couldn't possibly get any darker, the stars began to go out. Their light seemed to fade and become dull until he could see no more of them. The tabby-tom's world was plunged into darkness, a darkness he had never before witnessed and a cold he had never felt. He could see nothing, just end on end of darkness, stretching on for as far as he could tell. After several minutes, the tom acted on his bolder instinct and rose to his paws, took a few steps forward and then stopped, waiting to see what happened. When nothing occurred, he let out a quiet mew.

"Hello? Is any-cat there?" Again his voice echoed in the darkness, sounding louder than how he spoke it. _Is this even real? _He asked himself. _No…I don't think it's possible._ Suddenly there was a flash of light ahead of him that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was farther away, but slowly came closer to him, and gradually the light took on a shape, the silhouette of a cat. _Yea…this is definitely unreal._

The shining cat's face cleared up and the spotted tom could see all of his features. He looked regal and majestic, his golden pelt rippling in a wind that wasn't there, and his dark red tail rose proudly above his head. He stopped a few tail-lengths before him and spoke with a voice so powerful that the tom felt overwhelmed.

"Greetings young Eagle," he boomed, his emerald eyes resting on him. Eagle nearly jumped out of his pelt. His voice sounded so loud and as it reverberated through his ears.

"How is it that you know my name?" Eagle queried. He tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice and sound casual but it wasn't as nearly successful as he wanted it to be. His name, like most cats, was given to him by his mother, chosen for his fierce golden eyes and powerful frame, like that of an eagle.

"I have been watching over you for some time now. My name is Blazingstar; I have come down from Starclan to your dreams to tell you something, something that you may find to be important." Eagle just stared at him. Clearly this was a dream, but he was having difficulty believing that his own mind dreamt this up itself. Blazingstar looked as if he were waiting for Eagle to acknowledge that he had heard him. When he slowly nodded his head he continued. "Thunderclan calls to you Eagle…it is where you belong. Go there, go and fulfill the destiny that Starclan has laid out for you."

Eagle cocked his head to one side in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Who are you again? And _who's_ calling me? Thunder-something?" Eagle asked, bombarding him with questions. "I'm afraid I don't follow anything you're telling me at all. I'm not sure whether to believe you or not so perhaps I shouldn't listen at all. I don't have time for this, really." Eagle's tail was lashing in frustration. He tended to have a sharp tongue and it got him into more trouble than often. _Who does this cat think he is anyway? He's trespassing in gang territory!_

"If you hadn't noticed we are no longer in your territory. This is a dream that is taking place in your own mind and because I am of Starclan I have every right to be here." Eagle let out a startled mew of alarm. This cat just read his thoughts. He immediately began to fear him again; he could feel a probing claw digging into his head, trying to get a read on his secret feelings. He shrank away, fearing the stranger striking out at him with a carefully aimed paw. But he didn't; the blow never came.

"What should make me believe that this is real, and not just an ordinary dream?" Eagle sheathed and unsheathed his claws in anxiousness, he wanted badly to wake up in the real world and get on with his miserable life as a gang member.

"Does this look or feel like an ordinary dream to you?" Eagle just stared at him, not knowing how to answer that question. Normally his dreams had consisted of him chasing a juicy mouse and catching it or him becoming leader of the gang, which he particularly didn't care for so he wasn't so sure why he dreamt about it. Blazingstar laid his bright red tail on his shoulder. "Do you feel this?" he asked him. Eagle nodded yes, his touch was warm and gentle. "Then, it is real," and with that last note, Blazingstar began to fade back into darkness, leaving Eagle alone once again.

"Wait no!" Eagle yowled at where the golden cat once was. "What is it that you want me to do? Where do I go?"

"To Thunderclan," Blazingstar's voice echoed in his head, however it was not as loud as last time. "Leave the city and follow your destiny," his voice fading into nothingness.

"Wait, don't leave me alone here!" Eagle leapt forward just as the last speck of light disappeared, then suddenly, as if the ground beneath him just vanished, he fell, his terrified yowl bouncing off the invisible walls as he was swallowed up by the darkness.


	2. Eagle's Decision

Chapter 2: Eagle's Decision 

"Eagle? Eagle…Eagle!" Eagle woke with a start as he felt a claw poke him in the ribs. "Come _on_ you lazy furball, get up, we're pretty much late for patrol duty." Eagle found himself looking into the irritated blue eyes of his white and brown spotted Bengal friend Frost. Frost was the same age as Eagle, eight months old, and without any parents that she knew of. "If you move any slower, Midnight is going to make us work double time, now hurry up!" This time Frost jabbed him even harder and Eagle let out an angry hiss.

"Give it a rest will you Frost, I couldn't give two rat-tails about what Midnight thinks, she can't make me do anything," Eagle mewed, licking his forepaw dismissively.

"Yea…well don't come crying to me when she claws off your ears." This was mumbled and Frost wasn't sure if Eagle had heard or not. If he had, it wasn't acknowledged. "Let's just go, _please_, I don't want to get in trouble again."

Eagle gave the she-cat a sympathetic glance and gave her ear a gentle lick. "You worry too much, give me just one second and I'll be right with you." He rose and stretched himself in the typical cat-like manner, arching his back and extending his forepaws forward, claws unsheathed. He let out a satisfied purr and gave his pelt a good shaking. Frost rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, now that we're done showing off our lovely muscles, I say we get going."

"Showing off?" Eagle mewed indignantly. "You know you like them, don't deny it," he mewed mischievously. Frost, in response, gave him a playful cuff around the ears.

"Let's just get going you stupid furball."

The she-cat and tom padded through the city park at a quick pace, making their way to the gang base. The park was on a little hilltop and gave a good view of all below it. As Eagle walked on, he began to think about the dream that had occurred the previous night. _What am I going to do?_ He thought vaguely. _Should I really leave the city…forever? I mean, I wouldn't really have a problem with that…but Frost would…_ He then remembered Blazingstar's touch and his words, 'Then, it is real.' _It is real_.Eagle stopped and looked up at the gray-clouded sky. He thought back as far as he could remember, and he dug deep into his memory banks for any good memories that the city had brought. He could think of none. Realization dawned on him as he thought of all the times he took post on a fence, gazing longingly out into the horizon, dreaming of a better life, and his paws itching for the wilderness beyond. _Good riddance, _he thought. _I'll be happy to leave this dump._

"Eagle?" Frost mewed when she noticed that her friend had stopped. "What are you looking at?" Eagle had turned his head to the left and was looking at the wide expanse of the human city below. Frost cocked her head to the side in confusion, trying to figure out what was so fascinating. "Lets go Eagle," she waved her tail in the direction of the base, "we've wasted enough time as it is and-

"I'm not going."

"…What!?"

"I'm not going," he repeated, his voice was icy calm.

"What do you mean you're not going? You _have_ to go, or else-

"I'm leaving the city," Eagle stated bluntly.

"You're _leaving_ the city? Exactly what do you mean?

"You know exactly what I mean Frost," Eagle mewed, a little irritably. "I'm leaving the city to go somewhere else and that's that."

"And what in the world would make you want to do something as crazy as that??"

Eagle shrugged. "I've always wanted to leave, and I guess a dream I had last night prompted me to go."

"You had a dream, huh?" Frost repeated skeptically. The sarcasm rose in her voice the more she spoke. "And this _dream_ of yours told you to…leave the city?"

"Basically."

There was a long and awkward pause; Frost was staring at Eagle in bewilderment as if he'd just sprouted trees from his ears. He looked calmly back at his friend, beginning to feel a bit regretful at his abrupt announcement of departure. "That has got to be the most _idiotic _thing I have ever heard!"

Eagle's hackles began to rise, but then again, he had expected a reaction such as this. "Just because it sounds stupid to you doesn't mean its stupid to me!"

"But it _is_ stupid Eagle! It's a dream, and dreams don't mean anything, they're just…just dreams!" The spotted tabby's eyes were still blazing and Frost had laid her ears back defensively. "Eagle, I'm sorry if I offended you, but you have to understand how ridiculous you sound right now. To leave the city is like…is like…leaving everything that you have ever known behind you, and going into a world full of danger and who knows else what."

"We only think its dangerous because no one has ever been brave enough to experience what else is out there, beyond this human _filth_."

"No, that's not true Eagle, remember? Razor was never originally from here, that's why it took him so long to be leader."

"And what's your point?" Eagle snapped, his tail lashing.

"Razor said it was dangerous out there beyond the city and that no cat should ever go there. Don't you remember that day when he was telling us what it was like? All sorts of giant, cat-eating birds, and vicious wild animals, and hazardous-

"Razor just says those things so that no cat leaves his precious gang. _I'm_ not going to be fooled by his pathetic lies." Eagle looked at the ground, becoming embarrassed by the passion in his voice and his eyes clouded over with emotion. "…Goodbye Frost." And with that, he whisked around and bounded through the trees. He wished it didn't have to end that way with her, but he knew that a long and pronounced goodbye would only make him feel worse. Turning away, never looking back; even though he'd come to regret it, Eagle knew it was the right thing.

"Eagle wait!" Frost took off after him, and in a few bounds caught up. Dodging around a tree she leapt out in front of him and barred the way. "You idiot!" she snapped at him. "How can you just run away from me like that? Don't I mean anything to you?" Her eyes began to shimmer and he could see that they were full of pain. "Eagle please, you can't do this to me!"

Eagle let out a hiss of annoyance. _Why does she have to be faster than me? _But a few heartbeats later he began to swell with emotion. The fur along Frost's neck began to lie flat and he looked into her eyes and murmured to her gently. "Frost, don't you see, this is something that I have to do."

"No! Remember Eagle, you would always say, 'I don't _have_ to do anything.' Why can't you just stay here?…with me…"

Eagle's whiskers twitched in amusement, _I do say that a lot don't I?_ He sighed, "Don't worry about it Frost, you won't be alone, you've got plenty of friends here…me on the other hand-

"Oh don't even start with that Eagle," she interrupted. "You've got as many friends as I have, and plenty of cats care about you, they just-

"No Frost, I think you're wrong. I think that, if not for you, I would be utterly alone here." He lowered his voice to a whisper and looked away from her, embarrassment welling in his chest.

"And you'll be utterly alone out there if you leave! The gang needs you Eagle and you know that!." Eagle kept his eyes averted and said nothing. "Maybe if you weren't so damn-

"The gang don't need me," he spat. "You know how much I hate this life anyway, fighting over the dumbest things, always in fear of the humans, always fighting for food…and we're being led by some pompous piece of _garbage_ who couldn't care less about the rest of us…we're not even unified! How can you call it a gang?" Frost's eyes widened at Eagle's sudden hostility.

"Eagle you know that's not true, Razor cares about all of us."

"Including me?" he snapped.

"Especially you, are you blind, he has a soft spot for you!"

Eagle just shrugged at this and turned his head away. "Whatever," he mumbled. Afterwards there was another long and awkward pause.

"So…I'm assuming that there's nothing I can do to change your mind, huh?

"I'm sorry," he mewed. "But there isn't."

"Well…I guess this is goodbye forever?" Frost's eyes were full of sorrow and a purr began to rise in Eagle's throat.

"I'm not leaving yet, stupid furball," he mewed gently, giving Frost another lick. "I've decided that I'll go back to the base and tell Razor myself that I'm leaving, that way, I can tell anyone else who cares to know."

A warm purr rumble in his friend's throat. "You do realize that we are extremely late." She tried to keep a serious face, but Eagle could see a glitter of amusement in her eyes.

"Oh yea, we'd better get going before we, '_get our ears clawed off'_" he mewed, mimicking Frost. She let out a playful hiss and flicked Eagle's ear with her tail.

"Yea lets move." And with that said, the two friends ran, side by side, probably for the last time, to the gang base.


	3. Midnight

**Chapter 3: Midnight **

After clearing the park, Eagle and Frost ran along a couple of disused roads until they came to a large, broken down, stone building. It had numerous shattered windows and moss and ivy poking out of the cracks in the walls. A few tail-lengths away from the building was an old, rusted over, pick up truck with deflated tires. There, a few cats perched on top, and some within the long holding space of the car. They posed as a lookout. What the humans would use as an entrance to the building had boards over it, making it inaccessible to their kind. Eagle and Frost walked along the side of the building until they reached a crack that had crumbled away over time to form a small opening. As soon as they neared the entrance two lean figures stalked out, approaching them warily, one a dark gray tom and the other of a similar, paler color.

"State your name and your place," the darker tom mewed.

"Come on Spider you already know who we are," Eagle mewed hotly. _Honestly, do we have to do this every single time?_

"State your name and your place," the lighter tom mewed this time, taking a step toward Eagle.

"Eagle stop being difficult," Frost reprimanded him, flicking her friend's side with her tail. "Frost and Eagle of Razor's gang, reporting in for patrol duty, we are also here to speak with the boss." The cat called Spider and his companion exchanged a glance.

"Ah yes, Frost and _Eagle_." He spat out Eagle's name as if he were clearing grit from his teeth. _He's just mad because Frost doesn't want him! _Eagle's whiskers twitched in amusement. Not so long ago, Spider began to court Frost, hoping that one day the two of them would become mates. Eagle, who had different ideas, battled the tom off, keeping him from pestering his friend. Ever since then Spider held a strong grudge against him. "You two do realize you should have been here…" he looked up at where he thought the sun would have been behind the clouds, "over an hour ago?"

"Yea, sorry, we got kind of sidetracked," Eagle apologized, though his words were dismissive. "Anyway, we should get going," he mewed quickly, and at this, he pushed his way between the two guard cats. Spider let out an angry hiss and bared his teeth at him as he walked past. Frost simply ducked her head down, lowered her eyes, and followed her friend inside.

"Don't worry Eagle, I'll be sure to report you for your tardiness," Spider called out after him. Eagle just kept walking and waved his tail at him, which basically told him to shut up.

On the inside of the gang base, there were tons of cats, all bustling about, busily doing their jobs. Captains were organizing hunting and patrol parties, cats were coming in and bringing food, others practicing their fighting moves, and teachers, schooling the cats under 6 months about gang life and rules. But then again, much to Eagle's resentment; some cats weren't even lifting a paw. Others were lazily perched on the higher ledges of the base, and others curled up under stairwells and in corners taking naps. _In all my time here, I have never once been able to settle down and take a nap_, he thought bitterly.

"Maybe if we hurry we won't be spotted by any captains," Frost mewed hopefully. They were beyond being late for their patrol, and some head of a patrol probably had to rush around to find some other cats to fill their place.

"Well, well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Frost let out a gasp and spun around to see a black she-cat come up from behind them. "Eagle and Frosty, so nice of you to join us," the she-cat mewed as four other cats followed her. Eagle gulped; that was the patrol they were supposed to be on, and of all cats, Midnight had to be the one to lead it.

"Hello Midnight," Eagle mewed calmly, though his eyes betrayed his annoyance. Midnight was the head of the Captains, the second in command of the entire gang.

Midnight waved her tail at the cats behind her, "Sunny, Patch, Coal, and Dawn, you four did great today, go grab some food and take the rest of the afternoon off for a job well done." Eagle gaped at her and then unsheathed his claws. _She's doing this on purpose, just to make me mad!_

"Put your claws away Eagle," Midnight mewed while still watching the four patrol cats as they walked away. "Had you been here, you would have been able to enjoy this reward instead of Sunny and Patch," she mewed matter-of-factly. He despised when she talked like that. For that matter, Eagle hated everything Midnight did. She stomped around the base and territory like she ran it all, shouting orders of this and that and acting like a big shot, all because she was second in command. She had always teased him, telling him how his parents were failures. His mother a deserter of the gang and his father disappearing altogether after she'd gone. It was because of Midnight that so many cats viewed Eagle like he had traitorous blood flowing through his veins.

"I highly doubt that," Eagle mumbled pointedly, aiming for Midnight to hear.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," he mewed, mocking her tone of voice. Then, spinning on his heels, he turned and made for the stairs that led to the roof. Midnight's eyes narrowed at the indignation.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She was a little taken aback; no one had ever walked away from her like that before.

"I'm going to see Razor," Eagle mewed without looking back, flicking his tail dismissively. "I've got something important to tell him."

"If it's important to Razor then it should be important to me as well," Midnight hissed, her hackles beginning to rise.

"Mm, no, I don't think so," he mewed, sarcasm dripping from his tone. He loved this, he could give Midnight all the attitude in the world, and it didn't matter because he was leaving. He stopped when he reached the stairwell and placed a paw on the first step. "I'm pretty sure that what I have to say should be heard by Razor first." And with that, he turned and followed the stairs to the upper ledge.

Midnight was about to let out a sharp retort, but she held it back and spat instead, "Razor's not here." Eagle stopped and turned around to look at Midnight, his eyes icy calm and the black she-cat's blazing with anger.

"I don't think I believe you, so I'll just go up there and check anyway." He continued his trek upward, his tail sticking high in the air defiantly and a sick pleasure pulsing through his body. Frost however, watched her friend in horror.

"Eagle don't-

But Midnight let out a furious yowl that interrupted her; very cat in the base immediately went quiet. "Brat! You get back here this instant!" Eagle, who thoroughly ignored this, continued walking. "Do you hear me? I said come back here right now! As the head captain I am giving you an order!" Midnight was screeching with furry, her hackles raised and fur fluffed out. Eagle found it difficult restraining a laugh; she looked like a giant black dust ball. _And she sounds ridiculous!_

Midnight's yowls were fading when Eagle leapt out from the shattered window and clambered to the rooftop. He scanned the flat surface, but there was no sign of Razor. His tail drooped in disappointment. _I guess he really isn't here_, he thought begrudgingly. "Damn you Razor!" he cursed. "The one time you're not lounging on your stupid rooftop is the one time when I really need you!" Eagle's shoulders sagged as he sat on her haunches. "I guess I'll just have to wait until he comes back…"

"Eagle look out!" Frost's voice sounded from behind. Eagle turned around just in time to see Midnight launch herself at him, her claws extending outward. Acting on impulse, Eagle rolled to the side, just as Midnight flew by.

"You! You impudent little wretch, I'll teach you to be insubordinate!" Midnight's eyes glittered dangerously as she spun around. She began to creep toward Eagle, swaggering her body in a tactful approach.

"You're crazy! You'd seriously go as far as to attack me?" Eagle's words were cut off just as Midnight's paw whizzed right above his ear. He began to purposefully back away, never letting Midnight leave his sight. "Ha…I guess you are…OK _head captain_, try me." Midnight let out another furious yowl and leapt at him again, but this time, instead of rolling out of the way, Eagle jumped backwards so that he was face to face with his aggressor. He swung an unsheathed paw at Midnight's muzzle, but in the same instant, the black she-cat ducked and dove into Eagle's chest, knocking the breath out of him. Eagle regained his posture before hitting the ground and dug his claws into Midnight's shoulders while battering his hind paws into the she-cat's belly fur. Midnight tore away from Eagle's claws and leapt back before she received too much damage.

By this time tons of spectators had come up onto the rooftop to watch the battle. "Get him Midnight," some yowled. "Teach that little scrap some discipline," others called out. "Tear him to pieces," "Rip him to shreds." Spider's voice was the loudest of them all. _I'll show them_, Eagle thought bitterly. _We'll see who shreds whom to pieces._ He dropped into a crouch and extended one paw forward, waiting for Midnight to make a move. When the older cat continued to stare him down, Eagle became impatient and crept towards her, still crouched down. Midnight was hissing venomously, her fur fluffed out, making her look twice her normal size. When he was at a decent range, he struck out at Midnight's legs, trying to unbalance her, but, being as practiced as she was, Midnight sprang up and over Eagle to land directly behind him. With lightning speed, she whirled and struck the spotted tabby-tom's back, causing Eagle's legs to buckle underneath him. Midnight then grabbed Eagle by the scruff of his neck, and with a great heave, tossed him halfway across the rooftop. There was a gasp from the crowd of watching cats.

Eagle had the breath thoroughly knocked out of him. He lay there, his entire body aching, trying as best he could to quickly get to his paws. However, he was not fast enough, Midnight had come over and roughly pushed him back to the ground, pinning him down. "See?" she hissed scathingly. "Did I not tell you that I would teach you a lesson?" As this was spoken, Midnight dug her claws into Eagle's side, pressing hard at each word. "Do you understand now?" She spit out each syllable like grit. Eagle's eyes blazed as cats from the crowd began to cheer and egg Midnight on. He tried to get up, but it was to no avail. "Do you understand now?" she repeated slowly, spitting her words again.

Eagle was about to refuse to say yes, when suddenly, an idea sprung in her head. "Yes…I understand Midnight." It was painful to get out. "I admit defeat," he mewed grudgingly.

"Ha, that's more like it," Midnight mewed as she loosened her grip on her young opponent. This is just what the tom had waited for. As soon as Midnight moved to give him one last warning bite, Eagle thrust upward, causing Midnight to stumble backwards. In that same moment, he shot out a paw and scored his thorn-sharp claws down Midnights face, letting out a screech of defiance in the process. There were gasps of surprise from the gang of cats and Midnight let out a howl of pain, stumbling back and shaking the blood from her eyes. "D-Damn you!" she stammered, there were long claw marks along her cheek and some deep scratches on her muzzle. One of her eyes had even closed up. "That was a cheap shot!"

"I didn't think there were rules when it came to fighting" Eagle hissed. Then, with lightning speed, he shot forward and slammed Midnight onto the ground, pressing the black she-cat's face into the hard surface. Eagle let out a yowl of triumph. "Believe me Midnight, I've been wanting to do that for a _very _long time." The prospectors began murmuring amongst themselves, mews of surprise rippling through the crowd. Eagle, becoming conscious of the crowd, gave his chest a couple of licks and then raised his tail proudly above his head. He had publicly humiliated the second in command of Razor's gang!

Some cat from the crowd began to chant his name, and soon, almost every other cat was taking up the call as well. "Eagle! Eagle! Eagle! Eagle!" Eagle's fur felt hot with embarrassment. Midnight had become to squirm inconsistently. He put a stop to it by threateningly placing a paw on her throat.

Unbeknownst to Eagle, a well muscled tabby-tom with black stripes pushed his way through the gang of cats to stop behind him and bellow in a commanding voice, "Stop this nonsense at once!" Eagle turned around in surprise to see the gang leader, Razor, staring him down with his ice blue eyes flashing. "Eagle what in the world do you think you're doing to my captain? …Get off her!"


	4. The Departure

**Chapter 4: Razor**

Eagle reluctantly heaved himself from Midnight's side and slowly backed away; the last thing he wanted was to get Razor in a bad mood. "Sorry Razor," he mumbled. "But she attacked me first!" He waved an accusing tail in Midnight's direction. The black she-cat got to her paws as quickly as her condition would allow.

"Is this true Midnight?" Razor's tone was calm, but many cats new this as something to be afraid of.

"Only because _he_ was being insubordinate! He failed to follow orders several times, he was late for his patrol for the umpteenth time, and he was giving me, a commanding officer and a senior to him, a world of attitude!" Midnight's voice became shrill with anger. "And on top of that-

"That's enough Midnight," Razor mewed dismissively.

"W-What?" Midnight's eyes stretched wide; it was as if she couldn't believe Razor had no interest in what she had to report.

"I said that is enough. Oh and, if your names are not Midnight or Eagle, then you are excused from the rooftop." The cats murmured amongst themselves as if they were all reluctant to leave. "I'm going to count to five," Razor mewed without turning around, "and if there is one cat here that shouldn't be by then, then they shall have to pay the consequences…One…" The crowd scrambled quickly, all of them hurrying to the window. "Two…Three…Four…Five," Razor finished, just as the last tail disappeared over the edge. "Now then, where was I? Oh yes…Eagle?" Razor sat down, tucking his paws under him as he began to wash. He then stopped mid-lick to bring up his head and observe the spotted tabby. "Go on and explain why you were being insubordinate, as Midnight says." Razor swept his tail across the ground in expectancy, waiting for him to speak while simultaneously he continued to groom his chest fur.

Not giving a lick about manners anymore, Eagle said, "How can I be so sure you're listening when you're so busy licking yourself?"

Midnight swung her head around and snarled angrily, "It's one thing to speak to _me_ that way, but to your _leader_?! Show some respect, or should I claw some sense into your thick skull?" She dangerously raised one of her paws and Eagle jumped to the side, hissing ferociously with his fur fluffed out.

"That's enough Midnight. The kid's speaking right now, not you." Midnight once again looked crestfallen when Razor had dismissed her words. Razor then nodded his head at Eagle, whose fur was burning with irritation from the continued use of the nickname 'kid'. It was like Razor always forgot his real name, and Eagle _knew_ he knew it.

"Well Razor, I originally came up here looking for you to tell you something important, not to fight with…_her_." Eagle dragged the word 'her,' and flicked his tail at the black she-cat. "As I have said to Midnight before, my reason for wanting to speak with you is for your ears and your ears only." He flashed a look at Midnight, and the black she-cat returned the look, her eyes filled with hatred.

"That is up to Razor," Midnight growled.

There was a long pause, and then Razor flicked his eyes toward Midnight. "Midnight, I respect the kid's wishes, I suggest you go back inside while I speak with our young friend… alone." Eagle puffed out his chest in triumph; Midnight on the other had looked indignant.

"But Razor-

Razor silenced her with a look from his ice blue eyes. It was that same look that sent Midnight hurriedly to the broken window. She cast Eagle one last scornful look and then disappeared over the ledge.

"Alright then Eagle, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Eagle took a deep breath. Even though the decision was miraculously made within the same day, it felt like forever to reach this moment. "I've come to tell you that…that I'm leaving the gang." Razor's head cocked to one side in confusion. "For good," he concluded.

"Obviously its for good," the gang leader stated scornfully. "You're leaving the gang to go live somewhere else?"

"…Yes," Eagle mewed hesitantly. He was so sure the leader would take this calmly, that he wouldn't give a damn if Eagle left or stayed, but for some reason he was becoming angry.

"And _where_ exactly do think you're going to go?"

"…I don't know…away from here." Eagle ducked his head down and shuffled his paws. This was the last reaction he wanted to see from the powerful tabby, anger.

"And for what reason?"

"I don't know…" He didn't feel the need to explain his dream to Razor or anyone else, not even Frost. Besides, it was highly unlikely that either would believe him, let alone anyone else. "I just don't like living here that's all."

"You don't like living here?" he repeated. "What? Gang life isn't good enough for you? You can't take it?"

This time Eagle defiantly lifted up his head and narrowed his golden eyes. "No it's not that at all, I can survive out here just as well as you can, it's just that I know there's something better out there for me, and I intend to go find it." He emphasized this by stamping down a paw. Razor just snorted, in both amusement and scorn.

"Kid…I thought you were a lot smarter than that…come to think of it, I thought you were one of the smartest cats in this gang. You certainly did have the makings of a head captain. But alas, head captains don't make foolish decisions such as this."

"My intention was to never become any sort of captain because I never intended to stay that long," he snapped. It was true; he'd always been contemplating a departure from the gang. Razor rose to his paws and thrust his muzzle in Eagle's face, staring him down with his blue, fire-filled eyes.

"Is this really what you want kid? Because if it is, you do realize that you're being a _coward_." When he saw Eagle flinch, he knew he had struck a nerve. "Running away, like your mother and father…what will the rest of the gang think? They'll think that they were right all along…that you're a _traitor_ and a _coward_." His words were taunting, and to some small degree, they hurt Eagle, more than Razor would have imagined. The fur on Eagle's neck bristled and he unsheathed his claws, pressing them against the cold stone.

"I couldn't give two rat-tails about what you think, or any other cat in this excuse for a _gang_. Well guess what _boss_? I'm facing your fears. I'm going to stand up to what you're afraid of the most, the outside world. The world beyond the human cities…_the wild_. You'll ridicule any-cat who tries to leave, and it's only because you're scared to go back yourself." Razor dawned a look that resembled some-cat striking him in the face. "Something inside me told me that this is where I shouldn't be, but somewhere else, somewhere where I'll be happy and…and free."

"…You don't think you have freedom here, Eagle? You're not happy here?"

"No…I'm not."

"Then…I am sorry for this." He looked away and stared off at something intently, something that Eagle, nor any other cat for that matter, could lay eyes upon. His sorrow lasted for less than a heartbeat because his voice became as hard and brittle as the rocky paths in the park. "I'm sure the rest of the gang would love to hear of your departure," he mewed bitterly. With that being said, he whisked away toward the ledge. _Of course they would_, Eagle thought. _I'm sure it'll make everyone's day to find out I've been officially been branded a coward and a traitor._

When he reached the inside of the base, shortly after Razor, he was greeted by the entire gang of cats who were expectantly gazing up at them and anticipating what was to be said. Midnight obviously called a gathering together before they arrived.

"My friends, family, and comrades!" Razor yowled out the traditional words, Eagle snorted in contempt as they were spoken. "Our _gang member_, Eagle, has something to share with you all." Razor looked down at Eagle, his eyes shining as if he had just played a fowl trick. "Eagle, the gang awaits what you have to say."

Eagle gaped up at him. _Is he seriously going to make me announce this in front of every-cat? That filthy sack of garbage! _ Eagle tried to push away his anger, but he had little success and his words came out harshly. "I'm leaving the gang, I know all of you predicted that I would betray you somehow, and here it is…I'm running away." Mews of shock carried through the crowd like a wave and soon Eagle was being bombarded with questions and insults, among them were things like, 'where are you going?' 'Traitor!' 'I knew he'd run away,' and, 'why would you do something crazy like that?' Retaining what little dignity he had left, Eagle strutted down the steps, ignoring the heinous comments.

Midnight, however, jumped in front of him, blocking the way down. "You aren't really going to let this traitor leave like this, are you Razor?" She flicked her tail at Eagle while yowling up at the gang leader. "I mean, just think about it, he could go run off to Storm's gang and tell them all of our secrets!" Yowls of agreement followed Midnight's words.

Spider stalked up the steps to stand beside the black she-cat, hissing accusingly at Eagle. "You never know though Midnight…it's possible that he's going out to find a nice human home to live in, like his father." Jeering comments followed this and it took every ounce of pride that Eagle had not to pounce in the middle of the crowd and start the fur flying.

"My father _never_ left to live with humans!" he snarled.

"And you know this, how?" Eagle's silence was the answer to his question. "That's what I thought," he sneered.

Razor waved his tail for silence, and soon, the crowd of cats began to quiet down. "What you say makes sense Midnight, which is why I have decided to have an escort accompany Eagle to the edge of the city, where we will watch him go."

Fury driving him, Eagle leapt up on the step Razor was sitting on and thrust his muzzle to his, practically touching noses. Midnight snarled dangerously from where she stood and Spider dropped into a fighting stance. "That won't be necessary Razor, I _assure_ you that I am never coming back to this piece of trash again."

"We're not sure if we believe you, so we'll just send one anyway," Midnight sneered, purposefully mocking him out from earlier.

"Shut it Midnight! Just don't forget what happened on the rooftop! Those scars will be there for a long time." Midnight bared her teeth and laid her ears flat, trying to divert the attention from her freshly scarred muzzle.

"Midnight, Spider, Frost, and I will consist of the escort," Razor mewed, interrupting the fight that was about to break out again. "Frost, I'm sure you would want to say goodbye to your dear friend and wish him luck on his journey to the human house, wouldn't you?"

Frost lowered her eyes but from where he stood, Eagle could see them harden. "He'd never go to a human house sir," she mumbled. "He really is leaving."

"Well then," he began, ignoring her words, "if you all are ready, let's get going. Everyone, say goodbye to Eagle." Eagle pushed his way through the throng of cats, insults being thrown at him right and left. His eyes glittered with sadness and anger. _Why does it have to end this way?_ he thought sorrowfully. _I told you Frost…they all hate me…every single one of them._ Without pausing, Eagle and his escort hurried from the base. He didn't even care to look back; he knew he wouldn't miss it.

He bounded far ahead of the group, as if they were giving chase. He only wished the humiliation could be swept from his fur as the wind tore through it. _Razor…I hate you._

Eagle pelted on, the four cats trailing behind him for what felt like forever, until eventually they stopped at the crest of a hill. He sat down on his haunches to catch his breath. A fog had fallen from the sky and now the majority of the great city had been swallowed within. "Come on kid get a move on, you're still on our territory." Razor and the others sat lazily on their paws, gaining an immense amount of entertainment from ridiculing him. "We wouldn't want to _make_ you leave."

"Or would we?" Midnight mewed, digging her claws into the soft soil.

"Don't worry," Eagle spat, "I'll be glad to leave."

When the cats had cleared a few more hilltops a field stretched before them. It was difficult to see ten tail-lengths ahead however; the fog was thickening. "Well, I guess this is our stop," Razor stated. He then gave Eagle a long, empty look. "See you around kid."

"Good riddance," Spider mewed.

"Good luck finding those humans," Midnight crooned mockingly.

"Oh, and kid, just be aware that we will mention your departure to the other gangs, ensuring that wouldn't _dream_ of taking you in; you know, because you're a traitor and a coward and all." The matter-of-fact tone of it all sent Eagle's insides flipping with rage. Had he been a little brasher, he would've clawed Razor's face right then and there.

He simply nodded curtly and turned away, his movements were rigid, and the anger was swelling up inside him. "Eagle wait!" It was Frost. The white Bengal she-cat ran up to him and gave him a few rough licks around the ears. "Please be careful out there, and take care of yourself." Her eyes glowed with pain and sorrow.

Her words were refreshing to Eagle's ears. "You take care too Frost…I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Eagle…and I'll never forget you. I know you're not a traitor, and I believe in you and everything you've said."

Eagle nodded and purred warmly at her. "Frost…" He leaned forward to nuzzle her neck fur for one last time, taking in her familiar, sweet scent. "If you ever need to leave, look for me Frost," he whispered. Without waiting for a reply, he turned tail and fled into the fog, disappearing from his place of birth for good. _Blazingstar, I chose to believe you, so here I come. Just please show me what to do next._

Frpst stood on the edge of the field, her eyes brimming with emotion, as she watched her best friend disappear into the fog, forever.


	5. A Second Dream

**Chapter 5: A second dream**

Eagle ran on and on through the heavy fog but his progress felt slowed. His fur was soaked through and he was breathing heavily from fatigue. Cats are creatures not made for traveling at high speeds for long distances, and when Eagle began to tire he slowed up tremendously. He had no knowledge as to which direction he should be heading, but he trusted Blazingstar to come to him again and show him the way.

When Eagle reached a small copse of trees, he decided to rest up a bit and regain his strength. He curled up under a nearby bush; rasping his tongue over his spiky, wet fur to warm himself up. He was then reminded that he hadn't eaten all day when he felt an uncomfortable rumble in his belly. He figured it would be difficult tracking down live prey in this condition and there most likely wasn't going to be any human rubbish around here, so Eagle tried as best he could to ignore the hunger pangs and go to sleep.

Again, his dreams were not uneventful. Eagle found himself walking in darkness again, but this time around his fears were subdued. If this was the way that Blazingstar chose to present himself then let him.

"Blazingstar?" Eagle called out the star cat's name. "Blazingstar? Are you here?" Eagle began to pace in a frustrated circle, his tail lashing. "Where the heck is he?" he muttered to himself. His movements were halted however when a strange smell crept up his nostrils. He breathed the scent in heavily, but as soon as he did he almost gagged. It was an awful smell, somewhat familiar, but difficult to identify. Nonetheless, it was terrible all the same.

"Eagle." Eagle yowled in surprise and jumped; it felt as if some thing had just whispered in his ear.

"Blazingstar…is that you?" he almost whispered, turning his head in the direction of the voice.

"Eagle…Eagle…" Another voice chimed in with the first, whispering from Eagle's other side. It felt to him as if some creature was actually standing there, talking softly in his ears. "Eagle…Eagle…Eagle!" Soon more voices arrived, they all sounded the same, but it was clear that there was more than one. It felt as if these invisible beings were dashing around Eagle in a mad frenzy, calling his name. "Eagle, Eagle, Eagle!"

Eagle closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the voices. "What do you want?" the spotted tabby yowled into the darkness.

"We want you Eagle." And in that same moment, Eagle felt an invisible pelt brush against him and an invisible tail run down his side. The tom let out a startled yowl and bolted forward. He charged through the darkness in blind terror, all the while the voices that suddenly had a faint physical form were giving chase. "We want you Eagle…Come to us Eagle… Eagle, Eagle!"

Eagle looked back to see a fog, similar to the one in the waking world, rolling toward him, with pale figures running inside it, running toward him. "No, please, leave me alone! Blazingstar…"he whimpered his name, his legs began to slow down, his breathing became heavier, and the fog was almost upon him. He could feel more pelts touching him; their feel was cold, and disturbing, like a dead corpse. "Blazingstar, help me…help me…help me!"

As his cry echoed in the empty space, a burst of familiar light appeared from straight ahead, piercing the approaching fog and driving it back from whence it came. A regal golden tom stepped forward from the light, resting his emerald eyes on the frightened Eagle.

"Don't show them your fear Eagle, resist them, you can't let the fear get to you." His voice was gentle and a warm purr rumbled in his throat.

"Who are they?" Eagle mewed desperately. "What do they want with me?" He fearfully looked over his shoulder.

"Go over the mountains Eagle, Thunderclan is waiting for you," he replied, not answering his question. He began to fade until he was just a transparent figure-form.

"You still didn't answer my question!" Eagle yowled after him, but it was in vain, Blazingstar had disappeared again. "Wait," he whispered, "don't leave me here alone." Eagle turned around to see the fog approaching him again, growing in size as it came now that the harsh light had gone.

"Eagle…Eagle…"

His lip curled back in a defiant snarl and the fur on the back of his neck had begun to stand on end. "Stay away from me!" His fur had fluffed out and he was hissing dangerously. The fog seemed to hesitate and almost slow down, as if it could sense his threat. It began to retreat and disappear, but not before a cold pelt brushed against Eagle one last time, and an eerie whisper sent shivers down his spine.

"We want you Eagle, come to us."

Eagle awoke with a start. He was panting hard and his fur was bristling. He could still smell the foul stench of the creatures in his dream, and he kept on imagining the sinister touch. The fog of the waking world began to take its leave and Eagle could see that the sun had set long ago. He could also see that, rearing up behind the copse of trees he was in; a little ways away was a long range of mountains. _Go over the mountains_, he repeated in his head. The task at hand was a daunting one, but determination drove his paws forward. He inhaled and exhaled mentally, then rose to his paws and stretched.

He longed to hear Frost criticize and comment on how he was showing off, and he longed for the warmth of their little space in the corner of the alley. But no, he knew what he had to do, and the more he thought about it the more it seemed important to find this Thunderclan. He chose to believe his dreams, and he went through all that trouble to leave the city, he couldn't just change his mind now, it was far too late for that.

Considering that the mist was clearing, Eagle decided to try his luck out on hunting. He traversed through the thin line of trees, in search of some small animal scuffling about late at night. Eagle soon picked up the scent of something, he had no name for the creature but he knew it was edible. He dropped into a hunter's crouch and put all his weight on his haunches. He pinpointed the prey, relying on scent and sound, and he soon located the tiny animal, scurrying about under a pile of dead leaves. Tail lashing and heart thumping, Eagle leapt toward the leaf pile, pinning the small animal under his paws and finishing it off with a swift bite to its neck. He examined the creature. It looked similar to a mouse, but slightly bigger, a blunter nose, and bigger, rounder ears. Eagle ravenously tore into the creature, finishing it with quick gulps. _My first prey in the wild!_ He felt the exhilaration of his hunt, and he felt as if he truly belonged out here, away from humans and their tall buildings.

Once Eagle had buried the remains of his meal he curled up under a tree, a moonlight beam turning his fur silver. At first he was slightly afraid to go back to sleep, fearing the foul, invisible creatures would come back to give chase, but he felt far too relaxed, now that his stomach was slightly full and the eerie fog had cleared up. The weight on his eyelids increased and soon he drifted off into a deep sleep, a sleep free of frightening dreams and a sleep that would take him to the next step in his adventure, climbing over the mountains in search of Thunderclan.


	6. The Cats of the Highest Peaks

Chapter 6: Through the mountains Pt. 1: The Cats of the Highest Peaks 

Eagle had woken up early to get a good start on his trek through the mountains; the sun was barely over the horizon. On his way to the towering walls of rock, he caught a small bird. The creature had been so busy pecking the ground for worms that it hadn't noticed the tabby-tom sneak up behind it. With his hunger satisfied, Eagle set off on a refreshing run through the open space, enjoying the feel of the wind in his fur. He felt freer than he'd felt in ages, and it wasn't hard to determine that he pleasured in this feeling immensely.

When he left the open moorland behind, Eagle made his way up the steep slopes that were the beginnings of the mountain. The ground beneath his paws was rough and covered with pebbles. The only foliage to be seen was a few sparse patches of grass and stubbly roots. Soon the mountain wall led up to steep, winding slopes, sometimes with large jagged rocks poking through the path. Barely making his way around a particularly large boulder, Eagle stopped suddenly when he saw a foreboding shadow sweep over the rocky outcrop. When he looked up he saw that the shadow belonged to a huge bird, the biggest bird that he'd ever seen in his whole life. _I wonder if it's something you can eat_, he thought hungrily, but when he saw the bird swoop down and come back up with a mouse in its sharp claws, Eagle figured it was best if he avoided that particular species.

He was still traveling by the time the sun had reached its peak in the sky. His paws began to ache, and the higher he went up, the more difficult it became to breath. There was a biting wind and Eagle could see his breath floating around in little wisps of smoke-like air. Ever since the giant bird incident, Eagle had kept one eye open towards the skies for fear of being carried off like that mouse.

It wasn't long until he began to pick up some familiar scents. He opened his mouth to get better judgment of the scent, and once he registered what it was his paws began to tingle with excitement. _Cats!_ The tabby broke into a steady trot, clearing gaps in the ground and leaping over boulders. He was careful to stay close to the mountainside; it would be a nasty fall if he slipped over the edge. The path he ran along began to widen out and gently descend to a lower level, the ground under-paw showered with many small rocks.

As Eagle ran on the scent of strange cats began to grow stronger. _Is it Thunderclan? Have I really found them after all?_ His heart nearly burst from his chest; the anticipation made his paws itch and his tail flail around in a frenzying whirl. He accelerated his speed when he rounded a sharp corner, only to come to a skidding halt when he saw something that both scared and intrigued him.

Three slender-looking cats were battling one of those giant birds, hissing and spitting and leaping at it with extended claws. The bird, feeling that taking on three ferocious felines was too much, began to ascend rapidly towards the sky. Eagle let out a gasp of surprise and awe when he saw a fourth cat, a silver tabby, leap out from it's hiding place on a ledge above the bird. It tackled the winged creature and fastened its teeth and claws into the soft plumage, bringing the bird crashing to the earth from its weight. The other three cats set upon it in an instant, tearing at it with barbed fangs, sending feathers flying everywhere. A dark gray tabby suddenly fastened its teeth into the bird's neck and held on, until it struggled no more.

"Wow!" Eagle mewed, astonished. "That was amazing, how did you-

But he was cut off abruptly when the dark gray tabby swung his head around and snarled, half startled, but completely hostile. "Who are you?" he yowled. "And what are you doing on our territory?"

"Uh, I'm Eagle and I'm looking for Thunderclan…might that be you?"

The cats exchanged confused looks, but then a light brown tabby she-cat advanced forward, hissing and spitting as she came. "Thunderclan? We are The Cats of the Highest Peaks, and you are an intruder!"

"But I-

Before Eagle could finish, the she-cat pounced, claws outstretched. Eagle leapt backwards, the she-cat missing his muzzle by a hairs breath. The other cats came rushing at him, the battle light in their eyes. Knowing that he had no chance of taking them all on, Eagle turned tail and fled, the cats giving chase.

To the human eye Eagle would have been nothing more than a dark brown blur. He flew over boulders blocking the way and darted around corners. He even bounded up a steep slope in an attempt to lose his pursuers. But, no matter how fast he run, Eagle found it difficult to shake his swift pursuers. This was their domain and they knew the area better than he. Eagle's stocky body called for physical strength and fighting, and standing ground, not running away. These mountain cats were faster and more agile than himself, and with their sleek bodies in hot pursuit he could feel them nearing. At one point, they disappeared all together, only to reappear moments later from above, closer to him than they had been before. _Damn shortcuts!_

Only when Eagle got a cramp in his back leg did he slow down. _Damn, they're going to catch me!_ When Eagle had immerged from a tunnel-like route, there was nothing but a long winding path ahead of him. On it's left side there was a slope, tumbling down to a dusty looking ground below, dotted with scrubby bushes. As the wild cats got closer he couldn't help but imagine himself being ripped to pieces like that giant bird. _Not if I can help it!_ Eagle looked over his shoulder and snarled at the pursuing cats. "L-Look here!" he panted. "Come any-…any closer and-…and you'll wish you had nine lives!" The mountain cats, however, showed no signs of letting up. The silver tabby she-cat bounded ahead of the rest and was now several tail lengths behind him. "I'm warning you, I'll-Gasp."

Eagle was cut off when the overwhelming, stinking scent from his dream hit the roof of his mouth. He almost choked. Then, without warning, an invisible phantom pelt brushed up against him again, in a rough shove-like maneuver. It was as if something else was running in the opposite direction and suddenly bumped into him. Startled, Eagle let out a yowl of surprise. He tripped over his paws and fell headlong over the side of the path. He rolled, head over tail, colliding into bushes and rolling over rocks. Instead of gently rolling into level ground, the slope had about a five tail-length drop to the flat surface. The breath left Eagle as he hit the ground in a dusty cloud, the bushes quivering from the sudden impact. He didn't move.

The mountain cats looked down at him, their eyes wide with surprise at the event that had just occurred. They murmured amongst themselves, and then with a signal from his tail, the dark gray tabby led his tribe members away. Eagle didn't dare move for a few moments. He twitched his tail to see if the coast was clear, then let out a few gasping coughs, his body shuddering in the process. He was in pain all around and his entire body ached as he was still breathing hard from the excruciating run. He couldn't even begin to believe that he was still alive. Being in a paralyzed state, Eagle lie in his current place for what felt like forever.

The sun began to sink behind the mountains when Eagle began to stir. The temperature had dropped to the point where he thought he was going to freeze to death. He managed to drag himself to one of the scrubby bushes and make shelter there. As he curled up in a bundle, Eagle's eyes turned into narrow slits until they closed, tiredness taking over. Moments later he snapped them open, his golden eyes wide in shock. Realization of what had happened had just hit him. _Those creatures were here, in the waking world! They touched me!_

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the strong stench reached his nose again. It was a strong, pungent smell. It made him sick to his stomach; he tried to hold his breath, not wanting to breathe it in. Huddled underneath the bush, Eagle thought he saw a pair of amber eyes staring straight at him out of the corner of her eye. He shrank back farther into the shelter of the bush. At his sudden movement there was a shudder from behind him and a brown rabbit darted from underneath the bush, out into the open. Eagle nearly jumped out of his pelt; he could've sworn it was a phantom creature. Feeling too tired and afraid to give chase to the quarry, Eagle curled up into a tight ball, burying his face in his paws and wrapping his tail around him.

Something strange happened again several moments later. The strange scent returned, as strong and foul as ever. But as soon as it began to settle, a great gust of wind entered the small valley. It rattled and shook Eagle's bush vigorously, so hard he thought he was going to be swept away. Once the wind had stopped the scent had ceased to exist. It simply vanished.

Fear overtaking him, Eagle refused to allow himself to fall asleep. A few catnaps and a continual ritual of jerking himself awake as he drifted off kept him awake and dreary for the whole night.


	7. The Silver Shecat

Chapter 7: The Silver She-cat 

When Eagle had fully awoken the next day, the skies were clear, but the mountain was in shadow. He slowly rose to his paws and tried stretching out his muscles. He let out a hiss of annoyance when a sharp pain lanced through his shoulder. "Damn!" he cursed. "This is going to slow me up." He muttered a few more curses under his breath when similar, but to a lesser degree, pains sparked through his body. The run and fall had done some real damage to his body, as well as his moral. He was reluctant to move on.

He warily climbed his way back up the rocky slope, darting his head around to check for any more hostile mountain cats. When he reached the top he paused to sniff the surrounding area. The enemy cat scent was there, but faint.

Eagle carried on, a slight limp in his tread. His instincts told him to follow the broad path he'd been running along earlier, despite the danger that may still be lingering there. Hopefully it would lead him out of the mountains. He looked at his surroundings; high stonewalls, very few green plants, no sign of water yet, and little sunlight depending on where he was. Eagle couldn't begin to understand how any cats could live out here. Sure, he was often surrounded by tall buildings in the city, but an endless world of rock? He just couldn't imagine living here. But he sent a silent prayer of thanks to Blazingstar; at least this wasn't where Thunderclan was. _Blazingstar did say _over_ the mountains, not in them. _

As soon as the thought was completed he noticed a flicker of movement from the ledge above. Eagle stopped and dropped into a defensive crouch, snarling. _There's something behind that boulder up there!_ Staring up at the spot he narrowed his eyes, which showed defiance and anxiety.

"Come out from hiding!" Eagle growled. "I don't care how many of you there are this time, I'm not running away!" As soon as the words left his mouth, an elegant silver she-cat with black flecks and the most beautiful blue eyes stepped out from behind the boulder. Her beauty stunned Eagle but he refused to let his guard down. His hackles were still raised and his lips curled back in a snarl.

The silver spotted she-cat jumped down from her perch and landed in front of Eagle. The tom took a few steps back defensively, his tail fluffing out. "Listen," he mewed calmly, but his voice was ever hostile, "I'm just making my way through the mountains, I don't have any intention of staying here, so if you and your clan could just leave me in peace then I'll be out of your way in a matter of days."

The silver she-cat continued to stare at her with those pale blue eyes. The sight was unnerving and Eagle twitched with unease. As far as he could tell, there was no emotion there what so ever. Suddenly, the she-cat did the unexpected; she turned around and began to walk away. When she was a few paces in front of Eagle she stopped, turned to look over her shoulder, and beckoned him with her tail.

_Huh?_ He thought in confusion. _She wants me to follow her?_ "You want me to follow you?" Eagle repeated aloud. The she-cat nodded her head slowly and then began to walk again, barely making a sound as she padded onward. "How do I know it's not a trick?" he asked. The hostility left his voice and all that remained was an innocent curiosity. _Who is she?_ The silver she-cat did nothing more than wave her tail at him, encouraging him to follow her, and quickly. Curiosity got the better of Eagle and, going against his better judgment, he decided to follow the mysterious stranger. His body movements were tense and he walked stiff legged as he followed his guide. The fur around his shoulders and neck prickled and his tail stuck straight out behind him. He was ready and armed to turn into a ferocious battle cat at the slightest sound of danger.

On and on the she-cat led him. They climbed up and down rocky hills, walked through dark tunnels, leapt down boulders, passed by caves with gaping mouths, and even came within reach of a waterfall. Eventually, the two came to a great chasm in the ground, far below was a river, extending far to their left and right. _We'll never be able to jump that_, Eagle thought to himself. When he saw the she-cat move towards the edge he was about to make that statement aloud when, without warning, she took a step back and flew over the chasm in a graceful leap. Eagle stared after her, his mouth agape. The she-cat looked over her shoulder once she'd landed and beckoned him with her tail once again.

"I'll never make that!" Eagle yowled after her. "Are you crazy?!" The she-cat merely sat down on her haunches and neatly wrapped her tail around her paws, but not before flicking her tail in Eagle's direction. He felt frustration rise in his chest; this tail-flicking thing was beginning to get on his last nerve. "Don't you know how to talk?" he muttered. His mute guide did nothing to answer him, except stare at him with those clear blue, expecting eyes. _Maybe she's testing me_.

He walked to edge of the chasm and looked down. It was a long drop, and the water below had pointed stones poking out from the surface. Eagle gulped inwardly then took a few paces back. _Oh well…your fault if I die._ The prospect of him dying on this journey had never occurred, nor had the fact that he might never find Thunderclan (which would obviously happen if he died). _I won't die!_

"Well, here goes nothing." He inhaled deeply and took a few more paces back, preparing for a running start. "Alright, on the count of three. One…Two…Three!"

Eagle closed his eyes and took a running leap over the chasm, the wind rushing through his fur as he went. When he dared to look down, he saw how high up he really was, and when he looked ahead he could tell and feel that his jump began to lose momentum. The wind slowed down and his body was angled to hit the edge of the other side. _I jumped too short! I'm going to crash into the wall, and I'm going to die, and then I'll be dead, and then I'll never see Thunderclan!_ The thoughts happened in a matter of seconds as he flew, seemingly suspended in mid-air.

Suddenly, when he was almost below the line of the ledge, another great gust, similar to the one in the valley, pushed him forward, just enough for him to grip the edge of the path and hang on for dear life. He scrabbled to hang on, his claws making deep scores in the dirt. "Help me!" he shrieked to the silver she-cat who was a few tail-lengths away. The blue-eyed beauty simply sat there, emotionless as she stared into the eyes of the panicking Eagle. "Don't just sit there like an idiot, help me!!"

Just as Eagle was beginning to picture his body being skewered by the jagged rocks below, another gust of wind pushed him forward once more. Coming from behind Eagle it helped give him the extra push he needed to pull himself up onto level ground.

His entire body shaking, Eagle collapsed on the ground in a frightened and shocked heap, his heart almost ready to burst from his chest. This was the second time in the mountains were he had almost been killed!

Trying to regain some dignity, Eagle stood up and shook his pelt as if he were shaking away his fears like clinging droplets of water. The silver she-cat continued to stare at her, as if nothing had occurred. "Th-Thanks!" Eagle snapped at her, still a little shaken. "You were a-…a great help!" She flicked her tail once more, which was obviously the only response she was capable. She rose to her paws and began her leisurely walk, not even looking back to see if Eagle was following.

Eagle paused for a moment, wondering if he should follow. _Duh I have to follow! It's not like I can turn around or go right or left. Hmph!_ _Some help s he was…or was he?_ It seemed like an odd coincidence that the strong gusts of wind would turn up at the times he needed them most. _Maybe I'm just lucky._

By the time the sun was sinking bellow the highest of the mountain peaks and the skies were tinged with red, Eagle found himself in a small, comfortably grassy clearing with a few small bushes, trees, and a small pool.

"Wow, I didn't think there was grass here," Eagle mewed, mostly to himself. The silver she-cat cut Eagle off from saying anything else with a wave of her tail. She then pointed her muzzle in the direction of a few bushes. "Oh so you can do something other than wave your tail." He cocked his head in confusion. "What is it?" he whispered, for the she-cat lowered her tail, indicating that he should be quiet.

Just then, a gentle breeze blew in from the direction of the bushes and the scent of young rabbit wafted up his nostrils. Moments later he saw the prey, hopping out of the shelter of the bush, not knowing that a hungry cat waited on the far side of the clearing. His instincts taking over, Eagle crept forward with small but quick steps, all his senses alert. He ducked behind bushes and weaved in between the open spaces, making sure to remain unseen. Unaware of the approaching cat, the rabbit paused and began nibbling on a root from the ground.

Eagle had never hunted a rabbit before, but he guessed that in the wild they would be fast and due to their large ears, they would be good at hearing. The anticipation of the kill was overwhelming him. His heart was thumping so loud, he was afraid the rabbit would hear it. Eagle looked behind him to see if the silver he-cat was still there. She was, her blue eyes tracking his every move.

Eagle focused his eyes on his quarry again. The rabbit began to hop around a bit, as if it were looking for something. The spotted tabby advanced a few more paces and stopped when he was within several tail-lengths of his prey. He flexed his claws and flattened his belly to the ground, but then out of nowhere, the wind changed and it blew from behind him. The rabbit scented him immediately. It bolted, and acting on impulse, Eagle shot after it. Luckily he had reacted quickly; he was able to catch the rabbit with a quick leap and a swift bite to the neck.

Eagle's blood was rushing and his adrenaline was up; he could feel his feral instincts shooting through him. Catching small little brown mouse-creatures was one thing, but a rabbit! He was able to taste the wild prey juices when he sunk his teeth in for the final kill. _I can't wait to do more hunting! _Living in the city never allowed as much time for hunting as it did for foraging. Scrounging around in human dumps, sniffing for things already dead, and rats! The fact that you had to fight your prey before you can even eat it had always been a pain.

He looked proudly down at his kill. His tail stuck up proudly as he scanned the clearing for the silver she-cat. When he locked eyes with her Eagle was surprised to see a glint of emotion swimming in their depths. He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn it was a hint of motherly pride and affection.

Eagle had taken a short nap underneath the tree in the clearing once he finished his satisfying meal of rabbit. However, considering the fact that he was used to be fed on a regular basis (stealing from human pets helped in that department) he found himself hungry once more. His rumbling belly told him so. "Look you," he mewed, half joking, "I just fed you. You're telling me you want _more _food?" As if in response his stomach gave a gurgling rumble and Eagle sighed in annoyance. _I don't suppose Spotty over here can lead me to another clearing with another fat juicy rabbit in it. _

"Hey," Eagle addressed the she-cat. He was lying on his back and looking up at the silver cat as he spoke. "How much longer is it before we're outta here?" The silver she-cat, for the first time since Eagle had met her, purred. In response, he sighed aloud. "I don't suppose I should expect you to give me an answer in words, huh?"

The she-cat let out another purr, amusement tinted in it. "We'll be out shortly."

"Oh _good _'cause-…Hey! You just _talked!_ I guess you are intelligent after all, and here I am, thinking that you were either weird or stupid…Hey!" Before Eagle had even finished mewing the no longer mute guide rose to her paws and began to walk away, her tail swishing as she went, indicating Eagle to follow. Eagle rolled on his right side and leapt to his paws. "Hey, will you wait up!"

It was now dark and Eagle was yammering on, bombarding the she-cat with questions, and hoping for a response. When Eagle had briefly heard her voice he thought there was something distinctive to it. Perhaps it was that it didn't really sound like a normal cat's voice. It was like a mixture of cat and birdsong, pleasing to his ears.

"Are you going to talk again??" Eagle asked, pestering the she-cat continuously. He was surprised that she never ended up turning around and biting his head off, but then again she was the type to be seemingly oblivious. However, the suggestion was obliterated when the she-cat turned her head to look at him and let out a _mrrow_ of laughter. A warm feeling rose in Eagle's chest and he purred back. _At least she doesn't have the personality of a rock now!_

The sun had completely set now and the only available light was that of the moon and stars. Luckily the skies were clear and they shone brightly, otherwise, Eagle may have risked falling over the side of a cliff. When this event almost occurred, Eagle called up to the she-cat, whom he now addressed as Spotty. "Hey Spotty, can we stop _now?_ It's getting too dark, and we could walk right off the edge of something." In response 'Spotty' paused, then quickened her pace and disappeared when she jumped over a nearly invisible boulder. Eagle let out a hiss of frustration and chased after her.

Due to the gathering darkness and how difficult it was to see, he misjudged the height of the boulder and slammed right into it, falling flat on his back. His nose felt like it was on fire and it was throbbing with pain. In anger he lashed out at the boulder, only to regret doing so immediately when a pain lanced up his forepaw. "Grrrrrr damn it all!!" he yowled out. To his annoyance and embarrassment, Spotty was looking down at him, her whiskers twitching like she was trying to hold back a laugh. "Don't even think about laughing at me!" Eagle growled. He was trying to be serious, but he found it hard to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Once Eagle had recovered from his little fall, he squeezed between the boulder and the wall instead of attempting to jump over it. _I'd rather not bang my nose again._ He continued to follow Spotty through a winding course with many similar, hard to see obstacles in the way. His paws had begun to grow heavy and he walked at a much slower pace. Spotty, never seeming to tire, was always many tail-lengths ahead of him. At one point, Eagle sat on his haunches and waited to see if Spotty would stop and wait for him. But no, she continued to walk on. Eagle gave up trying to rest when the silver cat disappeared behind too many bends for the dark spotted tabby's comfort.

Eagle noticed that they were descending more often, rather than ascending and he had to admit that the going was a little easier, but he was still thoroughly exhausted. Sometimes, due to the darkness, Eagle would lose sight of Spotty altogether. But she would be relocated whenever she turned around in Eagle's direction, her blue eyes shining in the faint moonlight.

When Eagle thought he could go on no more, Spotty stopped and turned to the wall of mountain on her right. "Are-…are we going to take a breather?" Eagle panted. It was a great effort just to get that sentence out. Obviously, Spotty didn't answer. Instead she did something unthinkable. The she-cat shot forward and disappeared into the wall of the mountain. "Spotty?!" _Great, have I been following a ghost this entire time?!_ Eagle bounded forward and stopped where the silver cat had once been located. With a closer inspection to the wall, he noticed that there was a wide crack there. Far inside the crack was a pair of blue eyes, flashing back at him.

Eagle sighed inwardly and his shoulders sagged with relief. _Phew! She's not a ghost after all_. "Wait up Spotty!" Eagle squeezed his way into the crack, it was a little too closed in and tight for his liking. No longer knowing if Spotty was still there or not, Eagle walked on, his fur prickling in fear of the unknown. The farther he walked the tighter the crack in the wall became until the walls were brushing up against his sides. Farther along he almost got stuck and was forced to wriggle like a fish out of water until he broke free of the walls grip. The small enclosure frightened him and it only cause him to be harried along at a quicker pace. Eventually the walls widened out again, and soon he saw a faint light. _An exit!_ Despite his tiredness, Eagle rushed on, eager to get out of the enclosure.

When he emerged from the crack in the wall, his eyes stretched wide at what he saw. A valley with snow covered mountain peaks extending on either side. The center of the valley was like a sea of grassland. There were no islands of trees however, just grass, stretching forward and back for as far as the eye could see. The wide open space unnerved Eagle a little bit, but he was finally glad to be out of the mountains and see something other than towering gray and brown rock. "We're out!" he mewed excitedly, but the silver she-cat crushed his mood when she shook her head. "What? We're still in the mountains?! You've got to be kidding me!"

The guide gave another _mrrow_ of laughter and turned to leap down the rocky crest to reach the grassy bottom. Eagle's high-energy vanished at once and his exhaustion returned to him in a sweeping wave, weighing him down. He proceeded to follow Spotty and, hopefully, this was the last rocky hill he'd ever see.

"Spotty, please, I don't think I can go on anymore." The moon had shifted many positions in the sky by then and Eagle was on the verge of collapsing. "Come on, we've been walking since I met you! Can't we at least take a break?" He sat on his haunches, his stomach ached and he felt like vomiting. Never before had he walked for nearly a full sun and moon cycle; it was exhausting. Spotty however, did not acknowledge his presence. She continued to walk, without even turning back.

Eagle knew she wouldn't stop walking, but she would at least look back at her once in a while. Wouldn't she? "Heeeey!" Eagle yowled, rising to his paws. "Spottyyy, Spottyyy-cough cough." Eagle's body shook as he went into a spasm of violent coughs. When it ceased he could only faintly see Spotty, nearly on the horizon of his vision. Still on his paws, Eagle began to sway, his eyes started to glaze over and before he knew it, he collapsed on the ground.

When he opened his eyes for what felt like the first time in moons the sun was nearly at its highest point. He gasped and jumped to his feet. _She really left me_, Eagle thought bitterly. He thought he had made a friend in Spotty, no matter how odd or silent she was. And he couldn't help but admit that the company had done him some good; at least he hadn't gone insane.

Looking at the wide expanse of green ahead of him, Eagle felt he had nothing to lose if he kept going on his own. It was very unlikely to get lost in this open space, not when the direction he should head in was so clear.

As soon as Eagle took a step forward, a dark shadow fell over him. "No, no, no, not now!" Eagle looked up at the sky in frustration. One of those birds of prey was circling above him, a hungry look in its eyes. Eagle crouched low, his tail lashing and his fur bristling. He found himself less afraid of them when he discovered that a cat was capable of killing one, but on it's own? He wasn't so sure. "Just _try_ and make your prey, birdbrain!"

As if it understood his challenge, the bird swooped down, talons extended. Eagle rolled away just in time. Where he once was were gouge marks deep in the earth. He tried to remember how those mountain cats had fought it, but the only thing that was coming up was a thick, dense wall of 'no-clue'. _Well for starters, there were four of them and there's only one of me!_ Eagle was forced to jump out of the way again and soon he was in a dodging frenzy. During the times he was able to dodge short he managed to get in a couple of quick paw swipes. He leapt and clawed, hissing and spitting and yowling out threats. After a while however, he was beginning to fatigue, and his escaping the bird's claws became narrower and narrower.

Suddenly the bird did a maneuver that fooled Eagle and almost cost him his life. It made to dive for him again but came up short, and when Eagle dodged, the bird was able to recover quickly and rake its talons down his side. He let out a screech of agony and on impact he was sent hurtling backwards. Eagle lay on his side, blood swelling from his wound and virtually unable to move. The winged hunter shot up strait into the air then dove down, talons extended in preparation to carry the spotted tabby off. As Eagle looked ahead in the eyes of his enemy, he couldn't help but feel a strong and sickening sense of failure. "I'm not ready to die yet," he murmured sorrowfully. "Blazingstar…I'm sorry…I couldn't make it to Thunderclan."

Just then a familiar gust of wind blasted out of nowhere, blowing the creature backwards as if it were caught in a tornado. The startled bird hit the ground with a dull thud, and that's when Eagle saw his open opportunity. Despite his injury and his muscles protesting in pain, he leapt forward and landed on the bird, pinning it down by its wings and sinking his fangs into its neck. The bird flapped around wildly in a fight for its life, but it's awkward position and Eagle's weight made it difficult for it to rise and ascend. Eagle continued to hang on, digging his claws into the bird's chest as it battered at him with its wings and tried to claw him with its hooked talons and beak. Gradually its struggling became weaker until eventually, it stopped moving altogether. Even when it was still and the smell of death arose, Eagle continued to cling to the bird, the battle light still burning in his eyes.

The tom backed off the bird's body and stepped away a couple of paces, gradually taking it what had just occurred. It took four of those mountain cats to kill one of these, but he was able to do it alone! His mind changed when a gentle breeze tickled his fur, and he knew that he wasn't alone. "That wind," he mewed dreamily. "The entire time there was a wind…that was you, wasn't it Spotty?" Eagle thought he heard a purr from somewhere, but there were no other creatures to be seen besides he and the bird. Just then, a familiar birdsong voice rang in his head.

"Remember this place Eagle, and remember it well. It will take you to where you need to be. And don't forget, the wind is always on your side."


	8. Arrival

Chapter 8: I've made it

**Chapter 8: Arrival**

Feeling the fullest he had ever felt before, Eagle took a loping pace through the valley. After licking his wounds clean he made his enemy his meal and afterwards basked in the sunlight, soaking in his glory and gaining back his strength from the previous battle. As he ran on, he hoped that the rest of his journey would be as easy going as it was now.

He kept replaying Spotty's message in his head. _Remember this place and remember it well._ Eagle did a little bound in the air and rose his tail proudly. "Ha! I don't think I'd be able to forget, even if I tried." He kept picturing himself, he and the killer bird, battling it out in a fight for survival. _Wait 'till Thunderclan hears about this. I'll be praised!_

By the time the sun reached its zenith Eagle had already made it to end of the valley, but to his dismay there was nothing but a long stretch of boulders lying ahead of him. His ears flicked in annoyance but he continued onward anyway, determined to reach Thunderclan by the afternoon.

When he walked behind a particularly large boulder what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Way down and beyond a grassy-patched hill was a wide expansion of trees. Never before had Eagle seen so many trees in one place, not even at the city park. This was a forest, the first he had seen in his whole life.

Out of sheer excitement Eagle bounded down the hill, his tail streaming behind him. He had no doubt in his mind that Thunderclan was there. As Blazingstar had said, "go over the mountains." _I'm here now Blazingstar. Thunderclan, I'm on my way!_

Eagle paused in a grassy clearing at the bottom of the hill. The obvious signs of retreating winter picked over the foliage. Greener grass pushed through its spongy, yellow and brown neighbors and trees budded with new life. Eagle could tell that it would be a luscious green when it was in the right season.

When he got far enough into the trees he inhaled deeply, taking in all the forest smells. There were a lot of strange scents, some pleasing, others not so pleasing, some odd, and some confusing. He pricked his ears, listening for the sounds. He heard the twittering of many different birds, some loud, and others more quiet. The feel of pine needles and the soft earth underneath his paws felt soft and spongy; not like mud, but not completely solid.

When Eagle looked to his left he saw that there was a dirt path. It appeared man-made, but very old at that. Humans mustn't have walked it on for years. Patches of grass were poking through the path and there were tree roots creeping through the middle of it. There was also an array of pine needles spread across the path, due to the looming trees above.

Based on his experience he decided to follow path, realizing that a more direct route led to better results. To his pleasant surprise the results came out nicely. Eagle found himself emerging from the trees to stand in front of a large pond, similar to the one in the city park. It pleased him even more when he saw several ducks swimming in the water. He remembered when he and Frost would go to the duck pond and dab at the shallow waters. A wave of sorrow swept over him when he remembered his best friend back in the city. _I wonder what she's doing now._

Extremely thirsty, Eagle went in search of a good place to have a drink. Deciding that the pond water was not sanitary enough (those filthy ducks), Eagle chose to follow the small stream that trickled down from a hill, the water gently cascading over rocks.

Once he found a good spot Eagle bent his neck and began lapping up the cool waters. Skinny trees surrounded the stream; all of which had small leaf buds poking out of the branches. The ground was carpeted with dead leaves, probably buried beneath the former snows, and rocks poked from the ground in various spaces. Unbeknownst to him however something was studying him, watching with careful eyes.

Having a sort of sixth sense, Eagle paused from his drinking and pricked up his ears. All that could be heard was the obnoxious call of a distant bird and the buzzing of a dragonfly. He bent his head forward once more, but when he heard the snapping of a twig from behind him he knew something was up.

Eagle busied himself by licking a forepaw, not wanting to make it obvious that he knew something was there, but trying to listen at the same time. He felt a presence. Eagle spun around, hissing and his eyes glittering dangerously, only to find nothing. He turned his attention back to the stream, and that's when a heavy weight landed on him.

Eagle let out a yowl of surprise and immediately tried to dislodge his attacker. He could tell by sight and scent that it was another cat, a black cat. To be more specific, a young female, about the same age as he.

This enemy she-cat had begun to dig her thorn sharp claws into Eagle's pelt, hissing and snarling and continuing her onslaught ferociously. Using every bit of strength he could muster, Eagle leapt and did a summersault in the air, slamming himself and his opponent into the shallow stream waters. Being male, his larger size gave him the advantage. Acting quickly, Eagle grabbed the she-cat by her hind leg and hurtled her as far as he could, sending her flying halfway down the stream to slam against a rock, jutting above the waters surface.

Breathing hard, Eagle stood there in the ankle deep water. His tail stuck straight up and he was in a battle stance, waiting for the she-cat to come at him again. As expected, his enraged opponent charged at Eagle, head on.

Using a quick maneuver that he taught himself, Eagle sprang into the air as high as he could using all four paws. The she-cat flew right underneath him and when she turned around to see where her enemy had gone, Eagle lashed out with a front paw, raking his claws down the cats' ear. He then rammed her, shoving her a few tail-lengths away and forcing her to lose her balance.

Eagle then proceeded to pounce and pin her down with both forepaws, digging his claws into her shoulder. "Alright," he breathed out. "Who are you?"

When the black cat didn't answer, Eagle dug his claws in harder. "Come on, out with it, who-are-you?" Unfortunately Eagle's interrogation had been cut short, for a heavy paw, as hard as a rock, swatted him off the enemy she-cat, sending him tail over paws with an awkward splash.

Stars burst in his head and momentarily he blacked out. Several heartbeats later, when he came to his senses, he found himself looking into the hostile eyes of a big, hard-looking gray tom. He was pressing him into the ground, an unsheathed paw placed on his neck and another on his side.

"Lay a paw on my apprentice again and you'll be crowfood!" he snarled. He turned his head toward the she-cat, his eyes full of concern. "Larkpaw are you alright?"

The cat called Larkpaw shook the water droplets from her pelt and puffed out her chest. "Oh, I'm fine now Rockface. It was nothing that I couldn't handle."

"Oh really?" Eagle hissed, but he had to strain his voice a little due to the fact that the gray tom was nearly choking him. "You didn't seem to be handling it so well from my point of view." Larkpaw bared her fangs at him and Rockface pressed down harder on his neck.

"How dare you enter our territory so aimlessly like that. What were you doing? Hunting perhaps? Or spying?"

"No, I was getting a drink you stupid-ack!" He pressed down again, not holding back any mercy. "Ow, ow, ow, could you _not_ choke me? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Other than attack me!" Larkpaw yowled from where she sat on the dry ground.

"_You _attacked me!" Eagle hissed indignantly.

Larkpaw paused, as if she were going to deny it further, but instead stated, "Well what would a proper warrior do? Politely ask an enemy cat to leave their territory, or to chase them out?"

"Well _sorry_, I didn't know this was your territory."

Larkpaw's lips curled back in scorn. Eagle couldn't stand how much she looked like a younger version of Midnight, other than her eyes were green and Midnight's yellow. "Aren't you taught clan boundaries when you're first apprenticed? And can't you smell the border scents? Ha! What idiotic furball is mentoring you?"

"Larkpaw, can't you tell?" Rockface cut in, still pinning Eagle down. "This tom is not from a clan, he has no clan scent."

Larkpaw looked bewildered then came closer to Eagle and gave him a reproachful sniff. "I guess you're right," she mewed sheepishly.

"Well _duh_ I'm not from a clan, I'm looking for one! Maybe if you had given me a chance to talk earlier then you might have learned something."

"Well you're talking now," Rockface mewed coldly. "What do you mean you're looking for a clan?"

"Could you possibly get off me first?"

Rockface hesitated, but then he slowly got off Eagle, watching him carefully. "Don't try to run, because I will chase you down, and I _will_ catch you."

_Yea right old timer_, Eagle snickered to himself. When he rose to his paws he saw Rockface's full-sized muscular body. _He looks so big and clumsy, _he commented in his head. "I have no intention of running away." He looked at him evenly, staring straight into the fierce yellow eyes that were like chips of flint. The gray tom seemed to be impressed by his bravery.

"Continue what you were saying," he mewed, nodding his head at him. "You're looking for a clan?"

Eagle nodded his head vigorously. "Yes…at least I think I am. Thunderclan, that's what it's called." Eagle heard Larkpaw gasp and she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but Rockface silenced her with a wave of his tail.

Rockface spoke slowly, as if he were choosing his words carefully. "And, why would you be looking for Thunderclan?"

"Because…I…uh…" Eagle lessened his rising embarrassment by pawing at a stone that was floating by. He wasn't sure how much information he should give away about his dreams. Blazingstar had never been specific about what he should do when he met some questioning cats. "Because I had this feeling that I should go look for it," he concluded lamely. Rockface gave him a long look as if the answer were not satisfying enough.

"Larkpaw, go fetch Lightningstar and the senior warriors. I think that they should be here too." Larkpaw looked as if she were about to object, but she stopped herself and bounded away across the stream.

"Who is she going to get?" Eagle mewed curiously.

"Just be patient," Rockface replied, still keeping his eyes on Larkpaw until she was out of sight.

Eagle and Rockface had shifted from the water to the leafy ground, sitting there and waiting for Larkpaw's return with whomever she was going to fetch. The moment was extremely awkward for Eagle and he busied himself by licking his forepaw and washing it over his ear, or biting at an itch that was on his flank.

"You fought exceptionally well for someone as young as you," Rockface mewed, breaking the silence.

Eagle's green eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected this. "You were watching us?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you come to the rescue earlier?"

Rockface sighed and looked down at him for the first time in awhile. "Larkpaw is my apprentice and I wanted to see how well she handled the situation on her own. I planned to jump in as soon as she seemed to be in danger."

Eagle snorted. "Heh, wasn't that during the _whole_ battle?"

Rockface gave him a stern look, however, Eagle thought he could see a glitter of amusement there. "You certainly do have a mouth on you. Wouldn't you think about being more careful about what you say, considering your circumstances?"

"Circumstances?" Eagle echoed. "You mean being outnumbered by some big hulking tom and a runty she-cat? I think I could hold my own… Besides, I'm used to fighting in unfair battles." He said the latter with bitterness in his tone.

The 'big hulking tom' flicked his ears at him. "Larkpaw is just as big as you, if not bigger. I believe she's older as well."

"Well where I come from I'm used to fighting opponents _twice_ my size, and often two at the same time. On my way here I even killed-"

But he didn't get to finish his story. Appearing over the crest of a small hill were three powerful looking cats. The one in the lead was a golden tabby-tom, his pelt and stripes hinted with streaks of ginger. His powerful build loomed over Eagle; he appeared bigger than even Rockface.

The two following him were more lithe and sleek. One was a ginger tabby with wide, darker stripes and the other was a golden-brown she-cat. When they came closer, the she-cat's eyes stretched wide and an unrecognized emotion flashed momentarily in her eyes. Whatever it was, Eagle had missed it.

"Greetings Lightningstar, Hotwhisker, Goldenleaf." He dipped his head formally to the golden tom while the other two received small nods. "Where is Grizzlyclaw?"

"Greetings Rockface," the cat called Lightningstar mewed, giving Rockface a head nod. _Lightningstar? Like Blazingstar?_ "Grizzlyclaw is away from camp right now on a border patrol. Larkpaw tells us that you needed to see us, concerning some 'mangy fleabag.' Oh, and I sent her out hunting after she delivered the message, I hope you don't mind." Anger flashed in Eagle's eyes, but Lightningstar briskly mewed, "That was what she said." His tone was light, and he sounded amused.

Eagle snorted and swatted at a leaf with his forepaw. "I'm no fleabag," he mumbled.

If anyone had heard Eagle's mutterings they chose to ignore them.

"What's the situation here then?" the ginger tabby asked.

"Larkpaw and I found this cat obviously on our territory. Larkpaw must have spotted him first because by the time I caught up with her she was sneaking up on this young one. His answers to my questions were very peculiar and my judgment told me that we may be on the verge of something important, which is why I sent for you."

"Don't forget to add how I literally handed Larkpaw her tail," Eagle sneered, wishing that the black she-cat were there.

The Golden she-cat snorted in amusement while the orange tabby looked at him quizzically. Rockface cave him a cuff around the ears before continuing. "Yes, as I was saying, I think that he has something important to say, or at least something that you may find interesting."

"What could he possibly have to say that's important to a clan cat? He's a rouge." This was mewed by the ginger tabby. "Not to mention he's barely seven moons old."

"_Eight_ moons old," Eagle snapped. "And going on nine."

The ginger tabby's whiskers twitched. "Well excuse me," he mewed good-humouredly. _What's his name again?_ Eagle asked himself. _Hotwater or something? Ahh I don't know, these cats have such weird names. Well, they're not _that_ weird. I mean, Lightningstar is a pretty cool name…_

"He could certainly be taught some respect" the golden she-cat commented, mostly to herself.

Eagle sniffed rudely. "Oh I've got respect. I just use it scarcely." At this the golden she-cat's eyes flashed angrily, but she said nothing.

"_Anyway_," Rockface mewed, sounding a little agitated, "I think you should tell them what you told me, about Thunderclan." The new arrivals looked at Eagle expectantly, anxious to know what was going on.

"By the way, what is your name?" the golden she-cat queried, trying to trim the curiosity in her voice.

Eagle puffed out his chest and lifted his muzzle. "Eagle, and yours was…?"

The she-cat's eyes stretched wide, as if she were bewildered. She hastily gave her chest a few quick licks and replied, "Er, Goldenleaf."

The orange tabby gave her a long, concerned look. "Goldenleaf, are you alright?"

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?"

The orange tabby simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"And you're Hotwater right?" Eagle addressed him.

A look of annoyance appeared on the tom's face. "No, it's Hot_whisker_."

From where he stood, Lightningstar gave a loud _mrrow _of laughter. "Poor Hotwhisker, his name getting mangled like a piece of fresh kill. Just so you don't get it wrong my name is-

"Lightningstar, I know. Yours is the easiest to remember," he added briskly.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because it sounds kind of like Blazingstar. You know, Lightning_star_, Blazing_star_." Eagle broke off awkwardly as he began to realize that the four cats were staring at him strangely, as if he grew three more legs. "What?"

"How is it that you know of Blazingstar?" Lightningstar mewed suspiciously.

"Oh, uhh…" Eagle didn't find it any useful to lie; it might ruin his chances of befriending these strange cats, even though he wasn't sure if they knew what he were talking about. "Well…Blazingstar came to me in a dream." He shuffled his paws among the leaves.

"And said what?" Goldenleaf pried, sounding a little sarcastic.

"To go over the mountains and find Thunderclan."

"And where over the mountains did you come from?" This was Goldenleaf again; she was acting very jumpy and Eagle found it irritating.

"A human city." He mewed the words through his teeth. He then heard Hotwhisker snort in disgust.

"So you were a kittypet?" he mewed.

"A _what_?" Eagle felt insulted, and he didn't even know what that word meant.

Goldenleaf answered for him. "A pet, a cat who lives in a human, or Twoleg home."

"Never!" Eagle hissed. "I've never had anything to do with humans or Twolegs or whatever you want to call them."

"Except live in a place chock full of them." This time it was Rockface that spoke. Were these cats really turning on him already, just because he came from a place where there were 'Twolegs'?

"That doesn't mean that you have to associate with them," Goldenleaf hissed, jumping to Eagle's assistance. The young tom was thoroughly confused now. _First they're against me, and now they're with me?_

"My warriors!" Lightningstar mewed above them. "Where he came from is beside the point. What matters is that the great Blazingstar came to him in a dream and told him to come here. Is that not the most important, above all else?"

"But how do we know that he's telling the truth?" Hotwhisker mewed skeptically.

"Don't be a mousebrain Hotwhisker. How could he know about Blazingstar or how to get here any other way?" Hotwhisker averted his eyes from Goldenleaf; hers were burning with intensity.

"I suppose you're right," he mewed finally, after a long pause. "But for what reason would Blazingstar tell him to come here for?"

Eagle had an answer for that, and he piped up, "He told me to follow the destiny that…Starclan, I think that's what it was, has laid out for me."

Another look of shock appeared on the cats' faces. "Well then you must be something special," Lightningstar mewed softly, "for Starclan to reach out to you like that."

"And from being so far away," Rockface mewed in awe.

Lightningstar continued. "I'm sure after awhile you caught on. This," sweeping his tail in a wide arc, "is Thunderclan territory. For many generations cats have roamed this forest and protected their boundaries, working as one, as a clan."

Eagle looked around him in amazement. "So the entire forest belongs to you all?"

"Yes." The golden tom answered. "And if you hadn't guessed this already as well, I am Thunderclan's leader."

"When a cat becomes leader," Rockface mewed in his ear, "they take on the name _star_."

"So Blazingstar is a leader?"

"Was a leader. He is with Starclan now, and all the others that ruled before him."

Hotwhisker looked over at his clan leader, his tail twitching impatiently. "Lightningstar, shouldn't we be getting back to camp? The sun is going down, and I'd expect the clan should hear about this."

Lightningstar nodded his head in agreement. "Yes Hotwhisker, we shall make our leave, however…" he paused, looking at each of his warriors individually. "This exchange does not get out to any other cat. Understand? The only other who should hear is Grizzlyclaw. This talk is confidential."

"Then what will we tell the clan?" Goldenleaf wondered openly.

Lightningstar looked to the treetops as if he were in deep thought, then he spoke, speaking slowly and choosing his words carefully. "We shall tell them that Eagle has traveled far in search of a new home and, given the circumstances the clan is in right now, we all agreed to let him join."

"But Larkpaw heard me say I was looking for Thunderclan," Eagle pointed out. "What are we going to say then?"

"Just say some rouge cat told you," Goldenleaf said absently. Eagle didn't think that was a very believable thing to say, but he kept his mouth shut.

"So we're off to the camp?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes." Lightningstar answered him warmly, then he mewed with authority, "Come."

He sped off into the trees, leaves whipping into the air around as he ran. Hotwhisker followed closely with Rockface just behind him. As Goldenleaf turned to leave, she mewed to Eagle over her shoulder, "Try to keep up, will you?" Then she shot off, catching up with Rockface in a couple of bounds. Eagle just snorted and then hurried after the four cats, all the while, his pelt prickled with excitement.

_I'm here Blazingstar. I've made it to Thunderclan. I really can see now that this is someplace where maybe I really can belong. Thank you. I don't know what you meant by my destiny, but whatever it is, I trust you to guide me through._


	9. List of cats from the four clans

**LIST OF CATS FROM THE FOUR CLANS**

m equals male

f equals female

Order from top to bottom: Most senior cats to most recently given warrior names

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER**

LIGHTNINGSTAR/m: Golden tabby-tom with ginger stripes

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

**DEPUTY**

GRIZZLYCLAW/m: Muscular drak-brown tabby tom with scarred features

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

**MEDICINE CAT**

ROSEPETAL/f: Beautiful red-brown she-cat with a glossy coat

**WARRIORS**

TWISTEDTAIL/m: Elderly gray tom

HOTWHISKER/m: Pale ginger tom with big bold stripes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

GOLDENLEAF/f: Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

ROCKFACE/m: Solid gray tom with a scarred muzzle and blue eyes

Apprentice: Larkpaw

FLICKERFOOT/f: Marble Bengal she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

TIMBERCLAW/m: Muscular tabby tom with a white paw

Apprentice: Adderpaw

GRASSFUR/f: Light tabby she-cat with darker stripes

RAVENTAIL/f: Small, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

SAGEWHISKER/m: Small, mostly gray tom with white and brown markings

BIRDSONG/f: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

LIZARDTAIL/m: Dark-gray tom with a white underbelly

**APPRENTICES**

THISTLEPAW/m: Dark tabby tom

LARKPAW/f: Black she-cat with green eyes

FAWNPAW/f: Pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly and white flecks along her back

CHERRYPAW/f: Ginger she-cat with a darker tail

EAGLEPAW/m: Dark brown spotted tabby-tom with black underbelly and paws and golden eyes

ADDERPAW/m: Tortoiseshell and white tom

FOXPAW/m: Mostly orange tortoiseshell tom with black paws and a brilliant orange tail

**QUEENS**

HERONFLIGHT/f: Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Kits: Spiderkit, Nettlekit, Dovekit

MORNINGFROST/f: Silver tabby she-cat with dark stripes and blue eyes

Kits: Weaslekit, Purplekit, Stoatkit

**ELDERS**

SMALLSTRIPE/m: Gray tabby tom with black stripes

TALLTREE/f: Dark brown she-cat with long limbs

HOLLYPELT/f: Light brown tabby she-cat

PATCHFUR/m: Black and white tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

BLANKSTAR/m: White tom with pale blue eyes

**DEPUTY**

SEVENCLAW/m: Dark gray tabby tom with seven claws

Apprentice: Molepaw

**MEDICINE CAT**

HALLOWTAIL/m: Dark brown tom with a short tail

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

**WARRIORS**

DEADEYE/m: Black tom with one eye

Apprentice: Bouncepaw

DOGFANG/m: Big tabby with a strong jaw

Apprentice: Newtpaw

RAGGEDFUR/f: Rusty ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Redpaw

YEWBERRY/f: Pale gray she-cat

WHITEFOOT/m: Brown tabby with white paws

Apprentice: Pinepaw

TOADCLAW/m: Big dark gray tom

Apprentice: Badgerpaw

BLACKFANG/f: Black she-cat

RATFUR/m: Rusty gray tom with patchy fur

BRONZEFUR/m: Golden brown tom

WHISKERFACE/m: Pale tabby tom

LONGBRANCH/m: Lean dark brown tom

BRIARCLAW/m: Stocky dark brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICES**

BADGERPAW/m: Big black and white tom

NEWTPAW/m: Dark tabby-tom with bold stripes

REDPAW/f: Red-brown she-cat with green eyes and faint stripes

PINEPAW/f: Dark gray she-cat

BOUNCEPAW/m: Dark ginger tom

MOLEPAW/m: Dark brown tom with white paws

CLOUDPAW/f: White she-cat with a red/brown tail and paws

**QUEENS**

GRAYFLOWER/f: Dark gray she-cat

Kits: Marshkit, Mousekit, Tansykit

SWAMPFUR/f: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Kits: Pouncekit, Sandkit, Spottedkit

**ELDERS**

DIRTCLAW/m: Dark brown tabby tom

LONGFOOT/m: Skinny tabby tom

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

BOULDERSTAR/m: Elderly blue gray tom

**DEPUTY**

ASPENFUR/f: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white chest

Apprentice: Sprucepaw

**MEDICINE CAT**

OAKTAIL/m: Dark gray tom

**WARRIORS**

LEANSTRIPE/m: Lean pale gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Darkpaw

SNAKETAIL/m: Golden brown tom with darker patches

LIGHTFOOT/m: Ginger tom with a cream colored chest

Apprentice: Buzzardpaw

SWALLOWTAIL/f: Small brown she-cat with a white chest

Apprentice: Owlpaw

WHITEWHISKER/m: White tom

MAPLELEAF/f: Gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

RUSHINGWIND/f: Pale gray tabby she-cat with black stripes

Apprentice: Quickpaw

RAINDROP/f: Dark gray she-cat

SLATEFUR/m: Blue gray tabby tom

SILKFUR/f: Creamy white she-cat

BURNINGTAIL/m: Dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

**APPRENTICES**

BUZZARDPAW/m: Dark ginger tom with a white tipped tail and a white paw

DARKPAW/f: Black she-cat with barely visible spots

OWLPAW/m: White tom with light brown splotches

SPRUCEPAW/m: Dark gray tom with lighter flecks and green eyes

RABBITPAW/m: Tabby tom with a white tipped tail

QUICKPAW/f: Blue gray she-cat with a white paw

**QUEENS**

FIELDFLOWER/f: Golden brown she-cat

Kits: Harekit, Treekit, Tumblekit

SNOWCLOUD/f: White she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Lilykit, Gingerkit

**ELDERS**

RUSTEDFUR/m: Dark ginger tom

ONEEAR/m: Small tabby tom with one ear

**RIVERCLAN**

DARKSTAR/m: Black tom with white flecks along his back

**DEPUTY**

BONECLAW/m: Big white tom several black patches

Apprentice: Otterpaw

**MEDICINE CAT**

YELLOWFLOWER/f: Pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Coralpaw

**WARRIORS**

STORMCLOUD/m: Long haired gray tom

Apprentice: Rowanpaw

RAPIDCLAW/m: Dark gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes

Apprentice: Reedpaw

DRIZZLETAIL/f: Silver she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

WETCLAW/m: Gray tom with white paws

Apprentice: Volepaw

GOOSEFEATHER/f: White she-cat

Apprentice: Smallpaw

SHALLOWSTREAM/f: Pale gray she-cat

Apprentice: Blackpaw

BROKENTOOTH/m: Dark brown tabby tom

DAPPLEFUR/f: Tortoiseshell she-cat

CRAGTAIL/m: Dark brown tabby tom

WHITESAND/f: Pale tabby she-cat

CRABCLAW/m: Red-brown tom

BROOKFUR/f: Tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICES**

ROWANPAW/m: Dark gray tom

OTTERPAW/f: Glossy furred tabby she-cat

VOLEPAW/m: Pale brown tom

BLACKPAW/f: Black she-cat

REEDPAW/m: Dark brown tabby tom

SMALLPAW/f: Small white she-cat

CORALPAW/f: Cream furred she-cat

**QUEENS**

SPLASHINGSTREAM/f: Silver tabby she-cat

Kits: Powderkit, Minnowkit, Squirrelkit

LITTLEFISH/f: Small tabby she-cat

Kits: Beechkit, Birchkit, Thornkit

**ELDERS**

GRAYRIVER/f: Dark gray she-cat

BLUEPELT/f: Silver tabby she-cat

THRUSHTAIL/m: Pale tabby tom


	10. Thunderclan

Chapter 9: Thunderclan

**Chapter 9: Thunderclan**

The sky looked like it was on fire as Eagle followed the four cats into a large meadow. The tall grass went up to his belly fur as he sprinted through the clearing. He craned his head to gather in his surroundings, the fascination mounting every heartbeat.

Aside from this meadow, and perhaps a few more clearings, Eagle observed that the vast majority of Thunderclan's territory was comprised of forest. To Eagle, a forest held so much mystery, so much adventure and excitement and aside from his little trip through the mountains he was up for any adventure anytime.

At the end of the meadow was a hill, filled with so many clovers that a cat couldn't see the proper ground.

"This is clover hill," Goldenleaf mewed to him as they made their ascend. "It's a safe place for kits to be without straying too far. Just beyond this hill is Thunderclan camp. Keep in mind that this is the entrance and the most open part of our camp so it must be heavily guarded at all times, especially in times of war."

Eagle gave her a curious look and then asked, "War? War with whom?" _Do Thunderclan cats fight amongst themselves? Like the way gang members do?_

"The other clans of course," Goldenleaf mewed, flicking her ears at him. Eagle asked her what she was talking about but Goldenleaf flicked her tail at him, signaling not to ask any more questions. The cats had arrived at the top of the hill and what Eagle saw took his breath away.

The hill fell away into a grassy hollow, flecked with trees and bushes. Towards the center of the clearing at the bottom was the biggest tree he had ever seen, bigger than any in the city parks. From there he could see the lithe forms of cats, moving around in the rising shadows.

"Welcome to the Thunderclan camp," Lightningstar mewed. Once that was said he made his way down the hill with Rockface directly behind him.

"I wonder how the rest of the clan is going to take this," Hotwhisker mewed solemnly.

"They have to accept it, Lightningstar has already made his decision, and so has Blazingstar," Goldenleaf growled.

"Yes, but will they know that?" And on that note he charged down toward the clearing.

"What did Lightningstar mean when he said something about the clan's circumstance?" Eagle mewed looking up at her.

Goldenleaf gave him a long look before answering, a grave sadness clouding her eyes. "Not too long ago, in this past Leaf bare, a terrible sickness swept through the clans, a sickness that had no name or identity, other than it was a killer. Over half of our clan cats died, and none of the four clans went untouched, it affected us all."

"So you're saying it would be good to let me stay because you could use more warriors?"

Goldenleaf nodded slowly then bounded down the slope to the camp.

Eagle hesitated for a moment. It didn't take these four cats long to accept him, the message came from Blazingstar himself. But these other cats, they wouldn't know what had occurred, so what then? Would he be so easily accepted by them?

Before Eagle even reached the clearing cats were already starting to look in his direction. They had caught his scent on the breeze and were curious to know why this intruder was able to stroll so boldly into camp.

When he reached the grassy-patched ground he was immediately greeted by hostile stares. Lightningstar leapt onto a thick tree branch below a deep hollow in the tree.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together beneath the great oak for a clan meeting!"

The strange yowl called forth most cats in the clan who then gathered beneath the tree, staring up at their leader in curiosity. Some appeared from beneath bushes and others were just coming into camp with fresh kill in their jaws.

Among the returning cats there was a strong looking tabby tom with numerous scars and a nick in his ear. "What's this? A clan meeting? Lightningstar what's going on?"

"And who's _that_?" A young dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes hissed as he put his fresh kill down in a pile by the tree.

"It must be the cat who almost killed Larkpaw!" This was spoken by a dusky brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. This was greeted by yowls of outrage; the clan cats were staring accusingly at Eagle. His eyes burned with fury. Larkpaw must have gotten back before them and told the whole clan that a dangerous cat might be on the way.

"What's he doing here then?" called one cat.

"Lets chase him out!" snarled another. Many similar calls were spoken until Lightningstar's yowl rose above them all.

"Silence! Before I even get a chance to speak you all jump to idiotic conclusions." Lightningstar's pale green eyes rested on Larkpaw. "And Larkpaw, in the future I would expect you not to go around gossiping like an old queen and spreading false information."

Larkpaw laid her ears flat back in embarrassment and looked down at the ground. Lightningstar continued. "This cat's name is Eagle and he was found by Larkpaw in our territory. Eagle has traveled far from a Twoleg city in search of a new home and Thunderclan could use some more warriors."

Yowls of anger and surprise met his words. Eagle was burning beneath his pelt, not only from embarrassment but from rage as well.

"You can't be serious Lightningstar," the tabby that had led the group of cats into the camp mewed. "This cat lived with humans and is above all else a stranger to us. How can you so easily let him join our ranks?"

Lightningstar opened his mouth to answer but Eagle interrupted quickly. "First of all, I _never_ lived with Twolegs, and second, I was told how a recent sickness affected all of the clans. Would it be wise to turn down a cat who is willing to help fight for you?" A silence fell on the crowd. Feeling bolder, Eagle spoke up again. "I went through a lot to get somewhere. You're not just going to make me turn around after everything I've been through. Traveling through mountains, fighting off giant birds, being chased by some 'tribe' cats, and all sorts of other things. Just give me a chance. I'll work twice as hard as any-cat here."

Again Eagle's words were greeted by a stunned silence and then the scarred tabby spoke once more. "You speak nobly from your heart Eagle and I admire you for that, but is clan life really something for you?"

Eagle nodded his head vigorously. "I've lived a life that's probably similar, if not less united."

"So then why'd you leave?" A dark gray tom with a white underbelly sitting at the edge of the crowd yowled out defiantly, his eyes glittering with challenge. "You probably wouldn't make it out here. This life's not exactly the life of a simple, pampered kittypet."

Eagle's hackles rose and he snarled. "_What_ did you call me?"

"A _kittypet_," he sneered. The young tabby tom that came in beside the scarred warrior had moved to a position beside this new antagonist and gave Eagle a smug look.

A mostly orange tortoiseshell tom with a bright tail padded up to Eagle and whispered in his ear. "That's Lizardtail. He was just made a warrior two days ago, so he thinks he's all high and mighty now. He's challenging you because he thinks he'll win in a fight." He stepped away and looked at Eagle curiously, his amber eyes felt like they were piercing through his skin. Then he mewed under his breath, "Are you going to accept his challenge?"

Eagle's eyes glittered fiercely, the battle light in his eyes. "I never back down from a fight!"

"Kittypet, kittypet, kittypet, kittypet. Are you having fun gossiping over there kittypet?" Lizardtail continued taunting him and the tabby beside him chimed in as well. A solid gray tom and the dusky tabby she-cat joined them and Eagle's eyes clouded over in blind anger. His fur was bristling and he dug his claws deep into the ground, preparing himself.

The entire clan was looking at him in anticipation, unsure of what this strange newcomer would do next. A few heartbeats later they got their answer.

Eagle had crouched low to the ground and flattened his ears while narrowing his eyes. Then, in a mighty leap, he hurtled herself at Lizardtail, his full weight slamming into him. Unprepared for the sudden attack, Lizardtail fell on his back, the soft underbelly fur exposed. Eagle scrabbled at the vulnerable spot with his claws and pinned one of Lizardtail's forepaws down as he clamped his jaws into it.

Lizardtail desperately tried to rid himself of his burden. He clawed at Eagle's back with his free forepaw and tried to get in a few scores with his hind claws but the position that held him was too awkward. In the mean time a circle was created around the two. Some of the clan members were egging on the fighting cats while others sat back in shocked silence. Lightningstar looked on calmly and accepting the fact that two cats within his clan were fighting one another.

Just as Eagle was about to give him a final blow he felt himself being wrenched off the dark gray tom by the scruff of his neck and getting slammed on the ground in the process.

"Maybe you should try fighting fair!" the dark brown tabby hissed. He gave Eagle a forceful blow to the head, sending him sprawling on the dusty ground. He couldn't believe another cat was attacking him!

The new enemy set upon him, getting a grip on his shoulders with his claws and biting into the back of Eagle's neck while Lizardtail came up and bit into his hind paw. Eagle let out a yowl of furry. _I will not lose!_

Thinking quickly Eagle relaxed his muscles. Yowling in triumph the tabby tom loosened his grip and prepared to strike him one final blow to the head. In that same heartbeat, Eagle used his free hind paw to kick Lizardtail vigorously in the face, dislodging him quickly. He then forcibly rolled to the side, making the tabby tom lose his balance and fall on his side. In lightning movements he sprang to his paws and dealt the tabby tom a long scratch down the length of his forearm and a second along his muzzle. Dodging quickly out of the way from a charging Lizardtail, he caught him a blow to the back of his legs so he stumbled. When he got back up and spun around Eagle had risen to his hind paws. He gave three swipes of his claws in Lizardtail's face to remember him by, then he head butted him in the side, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to collapse in a heap on the ground.

Lightningstar quickly leapt down from his perch and pushed himself to the center of the circle to prevent the fight from getting worse. "That's enough now," he boomed. "I think a lot has been said in those few moments." He turned around and addressed his clan. "Thunderclan, you have witnessed this yourself. Eagle rose to meet Lizardtail's challenge, and when Thistlepaw so _boldly _joined in, he fought them both." Lightningstar spat out the word 'boldly' like there was grit stuck in his teeth and he gave Thistlepaw a harsh stare.

"Not only did he fight them, but he soundly defeated them both. One of our 'noble' warriors and a seasoned apprentice couldn't defeat this eight-moon-old outsider. What does that tell you? I know what it tells me, but I will leave the decision to you all. Should we invite young Eagle to become one of us? Or should we send him back from where he came?"

There was an awkward silence in the crowd as cats exchanged looks. Some even shuffled their paws on the ground in embarrassment, as if they were too afraid to speak out.

"Of course we should let him stay, Thunderclan needs warriors like this." A brown marbled she-cat, who's spotted pattern reminded him greatly of frost, spoke out from several tail-lengths away. She was sort of young and very pretty; Eagle found himself immediately smitten. A powerful looking tabby with a white paw sitting beside her spoke as well.

"I agree. Every clan is short of cats now and Eagle looks like he could fit in nicely. After witnessing a battle like that it would be mousebrained to turn him down."

More mews of agreement came from the clan and Eagle felt his heart swell with pride. Other than a few irritating cuts, he felt invincible. "Bold words Flickerfoot and Timberclaw. So it is agreed? Eagle shall become one of us?"

A unified, "Yes" was the answer to that question.

Lightningstar turned to Eagle and looked down at him, a passionate intensity burning in his eyes. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Eaglepaw, in honor of his courage and bold heart."

Lightningstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on his head. In return, without even thinking, he gave him a respectful lick on the shoulder. Afterwards he stepped back and dipped his head to the leader.

"Thank you for giving me this chance."

"Don't thank me," Lightningstar purred. "Thank Blazingstar, and yourself."

The clan cats began to break up into little individual groups, murmuring excitedly and recapping the fight that had happened moments before. _Eaglepaw! I'm officially one of them now!_

"Hey Eaglepaw!" Hearing his new name, Eaglepaw turned to see the tortoiseshell tom from before; a slightly bigger tortoiseshell with mostly white markings went to stand beside him. "That was a great fight! I _never_ saw that coming."

"Me either," the other tom mewed. "I was sure you would've been shredded."

"It was nothing," Eaglepaw mewed modestly, though on the inside he was yowling with triumph.

"I'm Foxpaw by the way," the smaller, mostly orange tom replied. "And this is my brother, Adderpaw. We're both Thunderclan apprentices too."

"Obviously," Adderpaw mewed with an eye roll. Foxpaw only acknowledged him with a flick of his tail.

A few moments later more cats came up to greet him. Among them were Hotwhisker, Rockface, and Goldenleaf, all giving their congratulations. Next to come up was the scarred muscular tabby.

"You put up a good fight Eaglepaw. My name is Ridgeback and I am the clan deputy, or second in command. I look forward to watching your progress." Following the departure of the senior warriors Foxpaw and Adderpaw told Eaglepaw interesting stories consisting of the deeds they'd done and great battles they'd fought in.

Next were the cats that had supported him, Flickerfoot and Timberclaw. "Welcome to Thunderclan Eaglepaw," Flickerfoot mewed warmly.

Eaglepaw felt a warm tingle run down his spine as the pretty she-cat spoke directly to him. It was lost when the gruffer voice of Timberclaw sounded.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here."

After the two cats walked off, a group of five came to greet him, four she-cats and a tom, all rather young. He learned their names quickly, Raventail, Sagewhisker, Birdsong, Morningfrost, and Heronflight. They all seemed rather welcoming and friendly.

"You'll have to stop by the nursery later to see my newborn kits," Heronflight mewed politely. "They're growing bigger everyday." A hint of pride touched her voice.

"And it's about time you were moved into the nursery too," the cat called Birdsong murmured to Morningfrost, a silver tabby she-cat with black stripes. "You're belly is getting swollen."

Eaglepaw only just realized that he could see a slight plumpness around the pretty she-cat. "I'm expecting my second litter," she mewed with a touch of sadness. Eaglepaw was confused.

"Her first died from the sickness," Sagewhisker whispered in his ear. His eyes were also clouded with sadness; he must've been the father.

"I'm so sorry," Eaglepaw mewed regretfully. He only just began to realize how terrible the sickness was and was only just realizing how small Thunderclan seemed compared to the old gang. He wondered how many other cats lost loved ones and family members in the disaster.

"I think that's everyone," Foxpaw mewed once the cats had left.

"No, Grassfur didn't come over," Adderpaw interjected. He pointed his tail toward a prickly looking tabby she-cat, one of the cats who jeered at him before the fight. "And you've obviously already met Thistlepaw, Larkpaw, and Lizardtail."

"Oh," Eaglepaw snorted. "The cats who don't like me I take it."

"They probably just need to get used to you," Foxpaw mewed kindly.

His brother snorted doubtfully. "Sure," he mewed. "It's not like they _wont_ be holding grudges for seasons to come."

Eaglepaw felt his pelt prickling in annoyance. "But I haven't done anything to that Grassfur cat," he pointed out.

Foxpaw laid a supportive tail on his shoulder. "Forget her, she's not all that great anyway. Now come on! You've met the warriors but you still haven't seen the elders or the medicine cat."

"Medicine cat?" Eaglepaw echoed. "Like, a cat that heals the clan?"

"Yea," the young tom answered. "Thunderclan's medicine cat's name is Sparklefur. She probably didn't have time to come say hello to you because she had to tend to Lizardtail's and Thistlepaw's wounds right away."

Eaglepaw sneered at the thought of the two clan cats. "Good! I hope they have wounds and clumps of missing fur to last them!"

Adderpaw nodded agreement. "They and Larkpaw can be such nasty furballs!" he growled. His expression faltered however when he turned his attention to the entrance of the medicine cat clearing. "I feel bad for poor Sparklefur though."

"Why what happened?" _More trouble from the sickness?_

"Our previous medicine cat, and her mentor, Poppyflower died from grief last winter, grief of seeing so many of her clan die," Adderpaw mewed sadly. "I really liked her too. She had a barbed tongue sometimes, but other times she was nice, and she was a good medicine cat."

"Well Sparklefur will be just as good," Foxpaw mewed, jumping to the new medicine cat's defense."

"I'm sure she will be," Adderpaw mewed briskly though there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

Eaglepaw licked his forepaw and drew it over a stinging cut on his ear. "Do you think she can give me something for these cuts?"

Foxpaw's eyes widened. "You really want to go in there while Lizardtail and Thistlepaw are in there?"

Eaglepaw's eyes glittered as he raised his muzzle defiantly. "I'd like to see them try and do something." Adderpaw snickered and pushed his way through the fern bush.

"Well what are we waiting for," he mewed mischievously. "Lets go in."

The medicine cat's clearing was a calm and relaxing place. Rays of the fading sun shot through the leafy canopy, making it have a peculiar green glow. At the base of the hill there was a small pool for sick cats to drink from, and at the far end of the clearing was a den made from thorns and brambles. Lizardtail and Thistlepaw sat on the outside of the makeshift shelter; they adorned impatient looks as they licked at their wounds.

"Stop that," mewed a tabby she-cat as she emerged from the den. She had a bundle of herbs in her jaws so her words were a slightly muffled. "You'll only make it more irritated." She proceeded to chew up one of the herbs in her mouth and then gently place the swab on the long gash in Thistlepaw's forearm, smoothly rubbing it in. Thistlepaw let out a hiss as he felt the stings intensify. "Oh, you should know this would sting by now Thistlepaw." She gave Lizardtail a similar treatment and then handed them both a poppy head. "Now take some of those seeds to reduce the stinging feeling and then you're both good to go."

Sparklefur had just noticed Eaglepaw, Adderpaw, and Foxpaw when she looked up from her work. "Yes? Is there something I can do for you?" Sparklefur stepped into a ray of light; her fur had a glossy sheen as if she'd just emerged from water. Lizardtail and Thistlepaw turned around from where they sat and gave Eaglepaw hateful glares. He returned the look with equal hostility.

"Yea, I've got a few _minor_ scratches here and there, and they itch a little, I was wondering if you had something for that." He spoke his words cockily, daring one of the two cats to say anything.

Sparklefur's whiskers twitched in amusement. "Of course," she mewed. She turned and went back in the den and returned a moment later with a plant Eaglepaw was unfamiliar with. She did the same chew and swab technique to Eaglepaw and then asked him if he needed a poppy seed. Eaglepaw replied with a no, just saying that there were just a few itches, nothing painful. "Welcome to Thunderclan," she mewed with amusement.

When the three apprentices exited the medicine cat clearing evening had completely set in. Cats were running about, doing last minute things before they retired to their dens. As he walked by, Eaglepaw heard Ridgeback organizing a 'night patrol.' _Hmm, patrols huh? Sounds kind of like the city._

"Come on Eaglepaw, our den is over here." Foxpaw led the group to a swathe of brambles, ferns, thorns, and bushes.

"What's this tangled mess?" Eaglepaw asked.

"It's our den mousebrain," Adderpaw answered good-humoredly. He rounded the giant tangled bush and ducked his head down. Eaglepaw followed. _What are they doing?_

"Are you coming Eaglepaw?" Foxpaw mewed. Eaglepaw followed them to the back and it was there that he realized that there was a low entrance. When Eaglepaw crawled underneath he found himself inside the bush. It was hollowed out! "You see, a long time ago, the warriors cleared out the center of this bush and then added thorns and brambles to it to keep in the heat. It's the perfect den."

And indeed it was. Eaglepaw found it to be nice and cozy in there, and it was spacious enough to fit about eight cats comfortably. As he began to curl himself up, Lightningstar poked his head into the den bush.

"Eaglepaw, as an apprentice you will need a mentor and since you are a newcomer you will need more than one. Hotwhisker, Goldenleaf, Timberclaw and I will share your mentoring." Eaglepaw glowed at this. These were that cats that would be teaching him how to be a warrior. Not one, but four! The prospect excited him.

"Thank you Lightningstar!" Lightningstar dipped his head and turned out of the den, but not before mewing goodnight.

"Wow, Hotwhisker is my mentor," mewed Foxpaw. "As well as our father. Cats aren't usually aloud to mentor their offspring but he…" Foxpaw broke off awkwardly.

"He lost his apprentice and Foxpaw lost his mentor," Adderpaw finished sadly.

"They were good cats, Swiftclaw and Dawnpaw." Foxpaw shook his head in grief. "She was almost a warrior, too."

Eaglepaw didn't feel as if he knew the cat well enough to give him a supportive lick, but he still laid a comforting tail on his shoulder. "I know I can't replace those cats," he began carefully. "I'll try my best to live up to what Thunderclan expects me to be. A good, loyal warrior who follows your warrior code."

His new friends gazed warmly at him. "You don't have to try," Adderpaw mewed. "We _know_ you'll be awesome."

"Oh? How can you tell?"

Foxpaw swatted him with a playful paw. "We're good at seeing these sort of things," he mewed. "Trust us, we know you belong here."

After more small talk, the three friends settled down comfortably in their nests. Eaglepaw couldn't believe this was really happening; he was really apart of Thunderclan! He'd come all this way, purely on instinct and the guidance of a dream, and here he was, in an apprentices den cozying up with two new friends. Thistlepaw and Larkpaw eventually pushed their way into the den and made themselves comfortable as far from the three friends as possible. Larkpaw, every now and then, gave Eaglepaw a hostile glare while Thistlepaw simply looked down upon him in scorn. To Eaglepaw's surprise, it didn't bother him one bit. For that matter, it pleased him to know end. He knew he earned his place in Thunderclan, he knew he had every right to be there, and yes, he knew that this was his new home and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Yayyyy he's finally in Thunderclan! Only one more chapter of this introductory stuff and then we get on to the good stuff! R&R pleeez**


	11. A Whole New World

**Chapter 10: A Whole New World**

**(The month is March)**

"Eaglepaw? Eaglepaw…Eaglepaw!"

"Mmm…Frost?"

"Who's Frost?" Adderpaw mewed in confusion. Eaglepaw sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at his fellow apprentice.

"What?"

"Who's Frost? Oh, never mind, come _on_ though! Hotwhisker and Goldenleaf are waiting for us," Adderpaw hissed impatiently. Eaglepaw felt a flicker of sadness as he thought of his old city friend, but the feeling was quickly forgotten as he excitedly rushed out of the den after Adderpaw. "Foxpaw must already be with them, the suck-uppy furball. I'm not going to let him outdo me this time." He seemed to be muttering to himself. Eaglepaw purred in amusement. He was beyond being excited about today. _My warrior training officially starts now!_

When the two reached the top of the clover hill they could see the huge stretch of forest, extending far and touching the row of mountains. "Thunderclan is lucky," Adderpaw mewed to him. "Most of the territory is way back there." At this he pointed his tail in the direction of the mountains. "It's easy to defend some of our important landmarks and pieces of territory because its no where near enemy clan borders. Oh, Look! There they are, at the bottom of the hill."

Sure enough, there was Hotwhisker sitting on his haunches, Goldenleaf pacing in impatient circles, and Foxpaw looking relaxed. The two toms raced down the hill through the thick clumps of clover.

"I expect the two of you to be more prompt next time," Goldenleaf mewed icily.

Adderpaw lowered his ears. "Sorry Goldenleaf."

"No matter," she mewed dismissively. "Let's just be on our way…Hotwhisker, which way do you think we should start?"

Hotwhisker looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied, "I think we should head for the Sea Rocks, swing around and go along the Shadowclan border, then to the Border Pine along Windclan's territory, then to the Backlands, and then to the Sea Rocks again."

Goldenleaf nodded. "A circle. Sounds like a good plan to me. Adderpaw, Foxpaw, you two have already seen the territory but it couldn't hurt to hear things again, and maybe even learn something new." The two apprentices simultaneously nodded their heads. "Right. Let's be off."

Eaglepaw followed the senior warriors through the meadow, bounding above some of the tall grass and swerving through the bushes. All the while, Adderpaw was whispering to Foxpaw. His tone was hushed yet furious. "Foxpaw you sneaky furball! Why didn't you wake us up? The last thing I want is to make my mentor angry with me!"

Foxpaw shrugged as if he didn't care. "You should have known when to get up Adderpaw, don't rely on me all the time. And besides," he looked at Eaglepaw and his brother mischievously, "you two looked so snug in the den. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Adderpaw hissed in annoyance while Eaglepaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"At _any_ rate," Foxpaw continued, "it's important to make a good impression on your mentor and senior warriors as much as you can. As well as outshine your fellow apprentices."

"What do you mean?" Eaglepaw asked. He liked the idea of a little competition.

"You can call it like your permanent record. Your performance as an apprentice will determine how soon your warrior ceremony will be, and how hard you work as a warrior will determine how eligible you are for an apprentice, and how brave you are can maybe even make you a deputy, and you know where deputy gets you."

"You want to be deputy one day?" Eaglepaw asked him.

"_Of course_! Who wouldn't want to be deputy?"

"Not me," Adderpaw answered his indirect question. "I'd rather be revered as a tough, powerful warrior without all the fancy titles and responsibilities."

"You're just lazy!" Foxpaw snapped.

Eaglepaw stared up at the sky wonderingly, and then finally spoke his thoughts aloud. "I was just thinking how similar this place is to where I came from...and yet it's so different."

"How so?" Adderpaw questioned.

"The clan is more united. Cats here seem to get along better…it feels sort of like a big family." He paused, realizing a family was something he never had and yet always wanted. "But its organization and a cat's strong sense of duty feel the same; here and at the gang. And we were always fighting other gangs though. Is that the way it is with other clans?"

The two brothers took a few moments to answer, then Foxpaw mewed, "Not exactly, or at least not in our lifetime. It's been pretty peaceful aside from a few minor border skirmishes…but those are mostly due to misunderstanding."

"It's too bad," Adderpaw mewed wistfully. "I really want to practice my fighting moves for real."

Foxpaw looked over at him, the scorn evident on his face. "Why would you wish for battle? They only bring hurt, pain, and bad times."

"I'm not saying I'm wishing for a war," Adderpaw shot. "But what fun is it being a warrior if you don't have anything to sharpen your claws on? They'll grow dull after awhile and our clans will become fat and lazy from all the…_peace_."

Foxpaw snorted. "Being a warrior isn't about _fun_," he grumbled.

"I see what he means though," Eaglepaw mewed, coming to Adderpaw's defense. "I was always itching for a fight back in the city…but that's probably because I was always fighting with my gang members and had grown so used to it. Peace is good though," he added when Foxpaw gave him a disapproving look from the corner of his eye.

From all the discussion Eaglepaw had barely noticed that they'd entered the forest. All of the trees were deciduous, unlike the place where he first arrived, a mixture of deciduous and coniferous trees. Instead of pine needles, the forest floor was covered in the recovering undergrowth, ferns, ivy, an assortment of bushes, and the roots of trees. He wondered if there was prey concealed there, ready to spring from their hiding spots. Suddenly, Hotwhisker raised his tail and signaled the others to stop.

"Hold on for a moment," he mewed, his voice level a little lower than usual. "Eaglepaw, I think the best way for you to learn is to watch others first. I'd expect you to have some experience hunting, but I'll take a wild guess that you've never hunted in the wood before." Eaglepaw slowly shook his head in response. "Right," Hotwhisker mewed. "Foxpaw?"

Hearing his name, the young apprentice straitened out immediately, making sure his posture was perfect. "Yes, Hotwhisker?"

"Tell me what you smell."

Foxpaw raised his head and tail and inhaled deeply. He stood stock still for a few moments before answering. "Ridgeback, Sagewhisker, Thistlepaw, and…" he paused in thought, "Grassfur! They passed by here, heading east." He then sniffed again. "Porcupine, but the scent is slightly stale, and…vole!" Sure enough there was a small scuffling in a patch of long grass nearby. Eaglepaw watched as all of the cats' bodies tensed and they went immobile, their ears pricked. Hotwhisker gave Foxpaw a look that sent him into a hunters crouch. With his body low to the ground, he quickly made his way to the grass, careful not to put too much pressure on his pads. Then, using his precision and aim, he pounced, disappearing for a moment behind the grass, but immerging again with a small brown animal in his jaws. Eaglepaw's eyes widened when he realized that that was the animal that he caught on his first night out. _So it's called a vole, huh?_

"Nice catch!" Adderpaw called to his brother. Foxpaw trotted over, his tail and head raised in pride.

Once the patrol had finished congratulating Foxpaw, Goldenleaf beckoned with her tail. "Come, let's be on our way now. Foxpaw, take your kill and burry it, we'll come back for it later." Foxpaw nodded then did as he was bid. Meanwhile, Eaglepaw pondered on Foxpaw's hunting technique. _He made it look so easy_.

"Goldenleaf?" Eaglepaw mewed.

"Yes?" The cats had begun to walk through the trees again.

"Will I be taught how to hunt like that?"

Goldenleaf looked at him quizzically. "Of course. You can't become a proper warrior if you don't know how to hunt like a proper warrior."

"This, Eaglepaw, is the sand pit. It's where warriors and apprentices come to practice their battling skills. No doubt you will come here often to train." As Goldenleaf spoke, Eaglepaw looked over the area. The sand pit was a big dip in the ground covered with sand and grass protruding from the earth.

"Why don't you go down there and see what it's like," Hotwhisker mewed.

Excited, Eaglepaw bolted down the sandy hill, Foxpaw and Adderpaw right behind him. "Hey Eaglepaw!" the larger tortoiseshell called over to him. A few tail-lengths away he saw Adderpaw, crouched low to the ground, his tail swishing back and forth. "Let's practice a little, you versus me and Foxpaw."

Foxpaw trotted over to stand by his brother. He looked at Eaglepaw, his green eyes gleaming. "Are you sure you can handle to two of us at once?"

Eaglepaw looked up to where Hotwhisker and Goldenleaf sat. They were chatting about something, seemingly urgent, so there seemed to be no hurry.

"Stupid question," he hissed playfully. Eaglepaw imitated Adderpaw's posture and began to creep forward. _The one thing I don't need to learn is how to fight!_ He rushed at Adderpaw. Reading his moves, Adderpaw sprang to the side. In the same instant, Eaglepaw pivoted to the right and rammed into Adderpaw, sending him sprawling in the sand and dirt. The tortoiseshell tom nearly collided with his brother.

Foxpaw's eyes widened at the prospect of this challenge. He quickly darted toward Eaglepaw. The spotted tabby sprang backwards, avoiding his outstretched paws. Eaglepaw swatted at him, but being agile due to his smaller stature, Foxpaw ducked under the blow. He then clamped his jaws on Eaglepaw's foreleg and sent him hurtling in the opposite direction. He landed in a dusty heap several tail-lengths away. Eaglepaw rose to his feet and shook the sand from his pelt impatiently. _He's good_, he thought. _Maybe too good_. He relaxed his muscles and then dropped into his fighting stance.

A few tail-lengths to his left, Adderpaw had recovered and was creeping toward him, but before Eaglepaw could make any moves or advance, Hotwhisker called from where the two warriors sat. "All right you three, that's enough play, we should be on our way now."

"Play?" Adderpaw mumbled. "We were just getting started." Eaglepaw agreed. He was a little frustrated by the fact that he didn't really get to show off any of his special moves. However, when Foxpaw winked at him he knew then that the battle would be finished later.

And so, Eaglepaw's tour of the territory began. The sand pit led out onto another path, which as Goldenleaf explained, would lead him to the duck pond, and in the opposite direction there was a small clearing. It was a good place to find moles and shrews, animals that Eaglepaw had never heard of before.

The cats had entered an area where giant trees loomed over him. This was known as the backland or the oak wood. Eaglepaw recognized this as the area where he first entered the clan territory. The oak wood seemed quite foreboding at times and Adderpaw told him a story about how an apprentice had disappeared there, never to return. Hotwhisker explained how often there are dangerous animals in this part of the forest, so often apprentices are not in there alone. What kind of animals? He had asked him. Goldenleaf told him of the spiny porcupine, the frightful owl, the sneaky fox, and the powerful badger. Somehow, telling Eaglepaw this just made him want to explore this territory even more.

Soon they came up to something that completely took Eaglepaw's breath away. The biggest expanse of water he had ever seen. It went for as far as his eyes could see. This thing was apparently known as the sea or the ocean. Foxpaw explained to him that this is where the sun disappears at night. He also told him that it was believed that there was another ocean, far away, where the sun would rise from again and make its way into the sky. Before this ocean was a huge cliff which the cats stood on, gazing into the distant horizon. To fall down there would be a cat's death, which is why Goldenleaf snapped at him when he peered over the edge. Indeed, when Eaglepaw looked over the edge of the cliff he saw the bottom littered with jagged rocks and beyond that sand, like that in the sand pit. He watched as the ocean water gently lapped at the shore in a rhythmic pattern.

"Will we ever go down there?" Eaglepaw had asked.

"Yes, there is a way down," Hotwhisker answered. "But not many cats go down there due to the lack of prey and it's a hassle to get back up." When Eaglepaw lowered his head, looking crestfallen, Hotwhisker reassured him. "Besides, we don't have time today. Maybe some other day." The spotted tabby-tom's eyes shone.

Before the cliff was another clearing, this one filled with huge boulders. Eaglepaw was warned to be careful because snakes and adders like to hide themselves beneath the rocks. The cats traveled along the line of the cliff until they came to the forest again, where they began to travel southward. The forest began to become mixed with pine trees and such again, and this time they became more abundant in appearance. Soon there was nothing but the tall, pointy evergreens.

"We're coming up on Shadowclan territory," Foxpaw murmured in his ear. Soon enough, the patrol came upon a clearing, but this one differed immensely from the rest. There was tall grass throughout and huge bushes that sprouted from the ground here and there.

"This is the bramble thicket," Goldenleaf mewed. "For the most part it is Shadowclan territory, but sometimes the boundaries are a little…unclear." Eaglepaw was about to ask that she clarify, but the he stopped himself. A powerful scent had crept its way up his nose and almost made his sneeze. It alarmingly reminded him of the phantom figures from the mountains; the figures that he'd almost forgotten about.

"Yuck! What is _that_?"

"_That_ would be Shadowclan," Hotwhisker answered him. "You'll get used to it soon enough, but learn this scent, it is important to know in the future." Hotwhisker turned away from the clearing and disappeared back into the tall pines, Goldenleaf right behind him.

"Have you ever seen a Shadowclan cat?" Eaglepaw asked Adderpaw.

"No," Adderpaw mewed, regret in his voice. "I hear that they're vicious and nasty though. They'll kill you before they even look at you! Dirty crowfood eaters!"

Foxpaw snorted at him. "Huh! You make them sound like big, ugly monsters. They're no different from us."

Adderpaw returned the snort. "Hmph, so _you_ say." Foxpaw simply shrugged his shoulders and followed the warriors, his brother following him in a huff. Eaglepaw found himself lingering in the clearing. Beyond it he could see dark sections of the forest, all pine trees that seemed ominous and frightening. The oak wood didn't scare her one bit, but this, this strange territory was different. He snapped back to reality when he heard Foxpaw calling his name.

They followed the edge of the bramble thicket, Shadowclan's scent heavy in the air. The bramble thicket broke off into another clearing, one that was said to be half Shadowclan and half Thunderclan. Obviously Shadowclan thought differently, for their scent markings were well beyond where the border should be. "Those filthy Shadowclan cats," Goldenleaf muttered. "Should we report this?"

Hotwhisker stared at the clearing for a long time. This one was known as the thorn patch clearing and it certainly lived up to its name. All over were large patches of leafless thorn and tall bushes with brownish leaves. The entire place was packed with dirt, aside from random patches of grass struggling for growth here and there. "It's not worth it," he mewed almost to himself. "We'll mention it to Lightningstar if they start pushing further into our territory."

"We should remark the borders, just in case," Goldenleaf suggestion. Hotwhisker nodded in affirmation and soon the two of them were scenting the immediate area; Eaglepaw watched on in interest.

"We used to do that back in the city," he murmured to his two friends. "But usually it was done individually, like one cat was marking his own territory."

"Huh?" Adderpaw mewed, bewildered. "The territory was split up among each individual cat?"

"That's silly," mewed Foxpaw.

"Well not exactly like _that,_" Eaglepaw replied. "Each cat had his own turf among the gang territory. It gave them a sense of ownership and having private property." He spat at the ground. "It was stupid. I was always fighting off some bully, trying to push into me and Frost's alley just to pick at our garbage scraps."

The two brothers cocked their heads to the side, the new set of words confusing them. Eaglepaw shook his head. "Never mind. Once again, I'm glad for the unity of the clans. It's a little more comforting. I – I don't feel so alone."

Foxpaw and Adderpaw's eyes glowed with appreciation.

Once the senior warriors had finished marking their territory they proceeded forth, the apprentices following in their wake. They soon rounded the small strip of Riverclan territory (another clan) that bordered Thunderclan's and then paused at possibly the biggest pine tree Eaglepaw had ever seen.

"This is the Border Pine," Hotwhisker explained. "It's an important landmark, one that marks Riverclan's, Thunderclan's, and Windclan's territory."

"So there are four clans?" Eaglepaw asked.

"Yes," Goldenleaf mewed. "Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan."

He couldn't resist asking as they continued their journey. "Which one's the strongest right now? Back in the city there was always one gang that was tougher than the rest and one that was weakest."

All four cats paused thoughtfully; apparently they'd never been asked that sort of question before. "Well naturally we'd say our own," Adderpaw mewed incredulously.

"But that may not be so," Foxpaw mewed.

"He's right," Hotwhisker agreed. "At the moment, whichever clan was least affected by the disease is the strongest."

"That would be Windclan," Goldenleaf answered, an edge to her voice. "They're territory made it more difficult for the disease to spread, its so bare, I don't know how they can stand it."

"Me neither," Hotwhisker nodded. "But they're called Windclan for a reason."

"The weakest?" Eaglepaw asked again. No cat answered this time and the young tom took that as a clear hint. _Does that mean Thunderclan is the weakest?_ he thought desperately. _Is that why Blazingstar called out to me? Because his clan was most in need?_ Somehow he felt the truth dawning on him, bit by bit it gradually washed over him like a wave. He felt that strong sense of duty all the more; it was his job to build Thunderclan into a strong clan once more. This was why he was here.

Eaglepaw curled into his apprentice nest, finishing the remainder of his strange but delicious bird known as a chaffinch and recapping his wondrous day exploring Thunderclan territory. He'd learned so much he was sure his head would explode from new knowledge.

He learned the warrior code ten times over; recited it in his head until he was sure it was impossible to forget. He gathered his mental images of the territory, thinking about all of the best places to hunt and memorizing the individual scents of the different clans. It was hectic and a lot to learn, but he knew he was well on his way to fitting in with the rest of the clan. Goldenleaf and Hotwhisker praised him on his quick learning abilities; they even squeezed in time and taught him some knew hunting techniques. Eaglepaw swelled with pride as he thought of the time when he caught the very chaffinch he ate mid-takeoff.

"Great day today, right Eaglepaw?" Foxpaw just made his way into the den with his own fresh-kill. "Isn't Thunderclan territory great?"

"It is," the spotted tabby agreed. "And don't forget, we have to finish our battle at some point."

"Of course."

Eaglepaw devoured the rest of his kill and stretched out luxuriously while giving his pelt a good shake. "Hey Foxpaw?" he began.

"Yea?" his friend asked around a mouthful of meat.

"How long is it? Until you and Adderpaw are warriors I mean." For some reason the thought of Adderpaw and Foxpaw becoming warriors before him bothered Eaglepaw slightly. However he knew it was inevitable; the two of them had started their warrior trained about two moons before him.

"Hmm, well there's no precise way of knowing, but apprentices are usually made warriors a little after they reach their first season. So for my brother and I that could be about four to five moons from now, maybe a little less or a little more…it all depends."

Eaglepaw gulped. Did that mean he'd have to wait about six or seven before he became a warrior? It seemed like an impossibly long lifetime away. "That's so far," he murmured dejectedly. "And I'll have to wait longer."

"Time will pass," Foxpaw assured him. "Just think of it this way; we'll be warriors one day, no matter what."

"You're right," Eaglepaw agreed, straitening up. "I can't wait to be a warrior."

"I can't wait to get my warrior name."

"With your luck, you'll get a name like Fox_breath _or something like that!" Thistlepaw strolled into the den, Larkpaw trailing behind him; the pair never seemed to separate.

"And what do you think yours will be? Thistle_brain_?" Eaglepaw sneered.

"Thistle_bottom_!" Foxpaw teased.

Eaglepaw snickered loudly. "Yea, that's an even better."

Thistlepaw's hackles rose dangerously, but he did nothing to silence the younger apprentices. He and Larkpaw silently settled into their dens and murmured angrily amongst themselves. Adderpaw soon came in and the three of them were soon comfortably dozing together in their feather-lined nests, breathing regularly and dreaming of their future as warriors of Thunderclan.

**A/N: I don't know if you noticed the slight difference in writing style but i wrote about half of this like 3 months ago and finished it today lol, today where my writing is a little better :)**

**Now I can finally get onto the story I actually want to write**


	12. Dreampaw

Chapter 11: Dreampaw

**Chapter 11: Dreampaw**

**(The month is May)**

Eaglepaw awoke the next morning with the feeling of something tickling his nose. He sneezed, then discovered Adderpaw's sleepy tail whisking back and forth across his face. He sat up with a start and itched at his muzzle with a paw, trying to rid himself of the lingering tickly feeling. He gazed around the apprentices den, noting on how cramped it was going to become with the addition of two new apprentices; Fawnpaw and Cherrypaw had been named the other day and they'd be moving in.

"Up early?" Foxpaw mewed, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He felt Eaglepaw's sudden jump from beside him and it caused him to stir.

"Uh yea, I guess," Eaglepaw muttered, glaring in annoyance at Adderpaw's tail. He looked around the newly extended apprentices den, only he, Foxpaw, and Adderpaw remained inside. The others must be out on early patrol or hunting duty.

Eaglepaw arched his back in a long stretch, extending his claws and giving his developing muscles a good wake up call. Two moons had passed since his arrival in Thunderclan and Eaglepaw was already beginning to mesh in well with the rest of his newfound clan. Their respect for him had grown over the days, and soon he was revered as a normal clan member like everyone else. However, despite his quick methods of learning and inquisitive spark, he still had much to learn and was willing to learn it all.

"You should be getting up now," he heard Foxpaw mew, prodding his brother with a paw.

"Uh-what?" Adderpaw rolled back onto his front and stared around wildly, his eyes round with surprise. "How high is the sun?"

"High enough," Eaglepaw replied, peering through the den entrance. "Goldenleaf may be looking for you."

"Fox Dung, I almost forgot!" Adderpaw sprang to his paws and made a scramble for the exit, nearly tramping all over Eaglepaw's tail as he left. Foxpaw reached forward to brush it out of the way just in time.

"Hey watch it!" he hissed.

"Sorry, I got to go!" He pushed his way through the brambles and disappeared.

"What's his problem?" Eaglepaw wondered.

"Beats me," Foxpaw mewed. "Let's go find out."

The two friends followed Adderpaw, leaving the den empty. Upon reaching the outside they found the clearing to be busy, cats running all over the place with determined looks on their faces, intent on getting their duties done. They passed by Lizardtail, who gave them both a scathing glare as they went by. Not the forgiving type, he and Eaglepaw had never got on well ever since their little skirmish upon his arrival of the clan camp. Thistlepaw and Larkpaw weren't warming up to him so easily either, both of them hissing and spitting at him whenever he were in their presence.

"I don't see Adderpaw anywhere," Foxpaw murmured as he looked around the clearing. "Maybe I should find Hotwhisker, see if he wants me to do something."

"You're right, I think Lightningstar-

"Eaglepaw!" Eaglepaw swiveled his head around to see Lightningstar, perched on his usual spot in the Grand Oak. He leapt down in one graceful bound and landed to stand in front of Eaglepaw, his powerful golden frame looming over him. "Hotwhisker, Goldenleaf, and I have been talking, and we all think it's about time you three were assessed."

"Really?" Foxpaw mewed in excitement, despite the fact he was speaking to Eaglepaw and not him. "_Finally,_ an assessment!"

"What is that?" Eaglepaw mewed, feeling slightly foolish. No one had ever mentioned an _assessment_ to him before.

"It's when your mentors check your progress by sending you through hunting trials and battle training courses, to see how you've progressed. I'm surprised you're being assessed too, you've only been training for two moons."

"It's standard procedure that apprentices are assessed after about three or four, but seeing as how you are the right age and you've already had outside experience we think you're just as ready as Foxpaw and Adderpaw."

Lightningstar was looking down at Eaglepaw expectantly and he could feel his heart swelling with pride. After only two moons of training he'd be assessed! "So, how do these assessments work?" he asked. "I mean do I demonstrate my hunting techniques or-

"I will be watching you, without you seeing me, as you hunt for as much prey as you can within the allotted time. I will reveal myself when that time is up."

"Yea," Foxpaw continued excitedly. "And afterwards you and your mentor go through several battle sequences so they can see how well you are in each area of fighting." Eaglepaw saw his paws twitch in anticipation. "I'm mostly looking forward to the hunting. I'll try and catch as much as I can!"

Lightningstar looked down at him affectionately, then his gaze averted back to Eaglepaw. "We will begin shortly. You two get some food, then meet us at the top of Clover Hill once you've finished."

The fur was practically jumping off Foxpaw's pelt as they watched Lightningstar stride away. Eaglepaw felt a purr rumble in his chest; his friend was so easily amused. "Did you hear that Eaglepaw? An assessment! I can't wait!" He dashed with surprising speed to the fresh-kill pile and pawed at a particularly fat mouse. "I want to be well fed," he mewed to Eaglepaw as he saw him watching on, "but I wouldn't want to eat so much that it would slow me down."

Eaglepaw saw the sense at this and stopped mid-reach, as he'd gone to bend down for a wren. "You're right," he mewed with longing, eyeing the wren hungrily. Instead he grabbed a squirrel in his jaws and dragged it to the roots of the Grand Oak, where he and Foxpaw settled to eat their meal. Moments later Adderpaw came running over, slightly out of breath.

"Where've you been?" Foxpaw queried.

"Ticks and fleas," he spat, rubbing his muzzle with a forepaw. "Goldenleaf wanted me to tend to the elders early this morning before the assessment and I almost forgot."

"You already knew about the assessment?" Foxpaw mewed in bewilderment.

"Of course," Adderpaw answered, a question in his tone. "Timberclaw told me yesterday."

"You never said anything about an assessment!"

He shrugged. "I thought you knew."

"We should get going," Eaglepaw interrupted, stopping the argument before it started. "Our mentors are probably waiting for us."

"I haven't eaten yet!" Adderfang mewed indignantly. Eaglepaw noticed the wren he was going for earlier at his paws.

Foxpaw observed too, eyeing it critically. "Be quick," he muttered, not saying anything about his brother's choice of meal. Eaglepaw wondered why. Perhaps he thought his brother was too much of a competition and didn't want him benefiting from his advice. This made Eaglepaw want to out hunt and out fight them all the more.

Once his meal was finished, the apprentices made their way toward Clover Hill, anticipation running through their pelts. They passed by a patrol of Ridgeback, Thistlepaw, Rockface, and Larkpaw on their way up. "Good luck with the assessment," Rockface mewed encouragingly as they went by. "Concentrate."

Ridgeback merely nodded his support. "Yea," Thistlepaw sneered once the warriors were out of earshot. "Don't mess up. Assessment's are always tough for, _inexperienced_ apprentices."

"Yea, I only caught _ten_ pieces of prey in my assessment, I was striving for fifteen." Larkpaw and Thistlepaw shared a cruel laugh as they strode after their mentors.

"Ten?" Adderpaw gulped. "Isn't that a lot?"

"It's alright," Foxpaw meowed. "Hotwhisker told me he caught six, and that's average."

"Besides," Eaglepaw added, "those two losers are just trying to scare us! We'll show 'em!" He raced up the hill, the two tomcats hard on his paws. Their mentors were waiting for them at the bottom of Clover Hill, just as they had the day Eaglepaw first explored the territory.

"Ready?" Goldenleaf mewed briskly once they reached them. "We'll begin with hunting first. You three split up, try not to be in the same places at the same time; you need to be independent and there will be no speaking to one another on this assessment."

"You'll be graded on your well-roundedness," Hotwhisker went on, "So try to hunt in as many different parts of the territory as you can. Don't come back with five mice; try for two, a squirrel, and maybe a bird. Variety always earns extra points."

"And be daring," Lightningstar added. "But not reckless. If you think you can handle a snake then attempt it, but don't get yourself hurt. Don't climb too high in trees chasing a squirrel and end up getting stuck; be wise with your decisions."

"And be _aware_ of the _borders!_ Whatever you do, you must not cross them! Even if prey you are chasing runs over them, don't go after it, let it go."

"There will always be more prey around. We're in the middle of New-Leaf, the best time for an assessment. Prey will be emerging from their burrows from Leaf-Bare, there will be enough to go around."

"And most importantly, have fun."

"Have fun?" Eaglepaw repeated. He always revered hunting as a way of survival, not as something of enjoyment.

"Yes," their leader continued. "It's important that you realize what this fresh-kill is going to, but it's important that you enjoy yourselves while you're out there, take pride in what you're doing, what you're doing for your clan."

"Exactly."

"Well said, Lightningstar."

"Gotcha, fun." Adderpaw was practically bouncing on his paws like an excited kit, eager for it's first frisk through the Clover Fields. "Can we go now?"

"Off with you then," Goldenleaf mewed, flicking her tail toward the forest.

"Good luck!" Hotwhisker called after them as they burst into the trees, determined to be the first.

"And remember," mewed Lightningstar, "we'll be watching you!"

Eaglepaw trailed behind Foxpaw and Adderpaw behind him, his tail streaming wildly as he whisked through the undergrowth. Foxpaw stopped suddenly, Eaglepaw and Adderpaw crashing into him with surprise. "Wait, wait!" he snapped. "We can't go running through the forest, we'll scare all the prey off."

"Oh? And your yowling won't?" Adderpaw shot back, irritated.

"I'm not sitting here to listen to you two canter on," Eaglepaw mewed with a wave of his tail. "I'm going to catch the most prey!"

"Yea right hot shot!" Adderpaw mewed, puffing out his chest. "I'll catch the most! And I'll climb the highest tree and catch the biggest snake!"

"Aren't you doing all the things our mentors told us _not_ to do?" Foxpaw muttered.

"You're just mad because I'm looking to earn big points!" He bounded into the forest, swerving around trees and heading in the direction of the Shadowclan border.

"I guess I'll start over by the Duck Pond," Foxpaw mewed, turning his back on Eaglepaw. "Good luck Eaglepaw!"

"Good luck Foxpaw!" Eaglepaw mewed as enthusiastically as he could. Foxpaw had taken his idea of where to hunt first! _Probably out to catch a duck!_ he thought resentfully. It didn't leave him with much of an option, other than to head north to the fields by the shoreline or farther east into the back lands. He still wouldn't admit it, but there was something about the place, something that sent a wary foreboding crawling up his spine.

Deciding he wouldn't find much prey up north, Eaglepaw headed east to the pines, trying to push away any of his misgivings of the dark place. _Besides,_ he thought haughtily, _Lightningstar with be _far_ more impressed_.

He broke into a swift trot, dodging around tree stumps and large boulders. The foliage thinned out as he headed in his direction, and he was well aware that he would reach a small clearing, which would continue on with end upon end of looming pine trees, and then, the mountains. Eaglepaw shuddered; it felt like ages since he'd last seen the rocky outcrops. He remembered it clearly; getting chased by mountain dwelling cats, feeling strange invisible forces, getting guided by a strange silver she-cat, and the most memorable, being attacked by an eagle.

Amidst all his thoughts, Eaglepaw failed to notice that he'd breached the boarders of the pine forest. A sudden darkness overlay the land and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust; only a few weak rays of sunshine were able to penetrate the thick canopies of the looming trees. "OK, prey, prey, looking for prey…" He pricked his ears and inhaled expertly, searching out new and old scents. _Lightningstar may be watching now, I've got to make everything look professional._ He sniffed delicately around the tree trunks, noting on how much he hated pine trees. Their roots always dug deep into the earth, never giving any good opportunities for prey to be lingering about.

After a few good sniffs, Eaglepaw was able to detect the faintest scent of mouse. He searched around the bases of trees, observing the debris of fallen pinecones and the needle-carpeted floor. Suddenly, he saw one, a mouse scurrying about the forest floor, gingerly nosing pinecones and nuts that had collected on the ground over time. Eaglepaw thought back to his training; the day Lightningstar had taken him to hunt in the Pine Forest.

"Hunting in the Pine Forest is far different than hunting in the Oak Wood or in any other part of our territory. You must remembered that there is no undergrowth to hide you, but luckily the needles scattered on the ground will muffle the sound of your paw steps, and there is less for you to brush against and make noise. Rely on your stealth but also your speed. The pine forest gives you the opportunity to move quickly and chase after your prey."

_Chase my prey,_ he thought wildly. _Because there are less places for them to escape._ He crept toward the mouse, keeping his belly close to the ground and moving quickly. He hoped Lightningstar was watching this! _Your mine!_ He prepared to leap at his quarry, once he rounded the tree, but suddenly the mouse stiffened, feeling his presence, and then turned and saw him. Acting on instinct, Eaglepaw leapt at it, unsheathing his claws and preparing to close them in on his prey.

The mouse nimbly wriggled from his grasp and shot for a nearby pine. With no undergrowth to slow him down, and no places for the mouse to hide, Eaglepaw outpaced it in a few strides and neatly clipped it with a forepaw; sending it sailing before he swiped it midair and killed it with one blow.

He buried his catch with pride by an old, memorable, knotted pine tree and set off in search for more. Not much longer later, Eaglepaw managed to catch a squirrel almost halfway up a tree, two more mice, which were stupidly hanging about a cluster of seeds, failing to notice him, and a crow, which just so happened to be flopping around on one wing. Some other animal, judging by its awkward gait, must've injured it. Revering back to his kithood, Eaglepaw batted it around for a bit before finally finishing it off. He then remembered that he was still on an assessment and Lightningstar may be watching.

"I should probably be done here," he mewed to himself after burying the crow with the rest of his catch by the knotted pine. "_Hopefully_ Foxpaw's done prancing round the Duck Pond and being a show off." It took a moment or two before he regained his sense of direction; everything in the Pine Forest looked the same! He bounded south, moving as quickly as possible so as not to waste time. _Three mice, a squirrel, and a crow, I'm on a roll!_

He ran on, enjoying swerving in and out of the pine trees and not needing to worry about tripping over any stray roots or bushes. It was all good fun until, caught completely by surprise, an acrid smell flew into his scent glands. He stumbled and almost rolled into a tree. Regaining his composure, Eaglepaw straightened out and looked wildly around, trying to get a sense of what was going on. _It's that smell again!_ he thought frightfully. _I'll never forget it anywhere!_ Unlike the other times, the smell seemed to be emitting from a certain direction; the one he was headed.

Eaglepaw immediately backed away, turned tail, and fled to whence he came. As he ran the smell seemed to be following him, creeping up on either side of him and choking his lungs. He skidded to the right and kept running, deeper and deeper into the pine forest. "Lightningstar!" He called out desperately for the clan leaders name but he was nowhere to be seen. _Shouldn't he be watching me?_

Suddenly he felt the same, sickening feeling of an invisible pelt pushing up against him, like some cat or _some kind_ of animal brushing his sides, trying to shove him over. "Damnit! Not again!" He zigzagged and swirled and circled around trees, but no matter how much he moved he still couldn't shake the feeling of the phantom figures at his side. "Somebody help me!" he gasped, leaping for a tree. He flew up the slick pine trunk, digging his claws into its smooth bark, and making way for the low branches. He climbed higher and higher, nimbly jumping from one branch to another, trying to escape his unseen foe.

It was so easy to climb the pine once he was among the branches, they were so closely woven together, and he'd almost reached the top. Suddenly, the unimaginable happened. Eaglepaw extended a forepaw to reach for another branch, when out of no where, the smell he'd thought had been left on the ground came searing into his fur and eyes, making them water. Then, with a powerful force, something shouldered him from his perch, sending him crashing to the ground. He plummeted to the earth like a rock and landed with a sickening crunch, landing painful on scattered pinecones.

Imagining he were dead, Eaglepaw lay in a winded heap, struggling for air. His sides were heaving in quick spasms, his body screeching in pain. _I can still feel…so I'm not dead._ The scent had all but faded, it was still lingering in the area, waiting, waiting for him to get up so the phantoms could torture him some more.

"What…in Starclan's name?" He rose to his feet on unsteady paws, warily observing the surroundings. _It's still here,_ he thought to himself. _I can smell it…I can _feel _it…lingering._ Then, Eaglepaw felt a slight brush to his shoulder. He burst into a run, ignoring all the racket he was making as he exploded through the trees. He could hear faint paw steps, sounding behind him. _No, no, no!_ "Stay away!" he yowled.

Eventually he came to a small clearing, tall rock walls towering over him. He'd ended up at the edges of the Pine forest! Eaglepaw spun around and backed against the mountainside, his fur bristling threateningly. He could feel them, the phantom figures advancing slowly, their foul stench getting closer and closer. It's as if their smell has aloud them to take on some sort of shape, some sort of form. Upon closer inspection he could see the faintest of outlines, giving the phantom figures a vague sense of identity. From what he could see their shapes weren't catlike at all. There were three, crouching low and preparing to spring.

Pressing further against the rock wall, Eaglepaw snarled out warnings and spat threats. "Stay back!" he hissed. "Don't come any closer, or I'll-!"

A sudden gust of wind interrupted him, ruffling his fur and almost carrying him off his paws. He ducked his head low to shield himself from the blast of air, and when it had subsided he could sense that the phantoms were no longer there. Shockingly, in their place was a white she-cat with silver patches of fur, one over her right eye.

She was small, perhaps his age, maybe younger. Eagle relaxed his shoulders but then tensed immediately, his Thunderclan instincts taking over. "You!" he growled. "You aren't of Thunderclan, you're a trespasser. State your name and place!"

The she-cat purred warmly at him, her blue eyes sparkling. Then she turned and beckoned to him with her tail, making her way back into the cover of the trees. Dumbfounded, Eaglepaw followed slowly but never letting his guard down. She led him through the trees until eventually they reached another, smaller clearing. Eaglepaw hadn't recalled seeing the place before but he was sure it had always been there.

There clearing was very small, perhaps not even a clearing. A massive pine had somehow fallen over, causing a spread in the trees and old debris surrounding the wreckage. The bark of the tree was spongy with signs of decay and a pile of moldy wood was already collecting in a pile beneath it. The she-cat leapt onto the fallen trunk with ease and made her way to it's middle, sitting directly beneath the opening of the trees and allowing the rays of the sun to shine upon her fur. It glittered and sparkled serenely, making it appear as if she were made from starlight.

_Could this be Spotty?_ Eaglepaw wondered. Sure, it didn't look like her, but she did come out of nowhere after a strong gust of wind, _and_ after he was being chased by phantoms no less. "Spotty?" he mewed, his head cocked to the side.

"Spotty?" Strange, Spotty never spoke much. "My name is Dreampaw," the she-cat began. "And you're Eaglepaw, right?" Her eyes shone playfully.

"Well yea I – well, how do you-, er, where are you-"

"Oh, I'm not from Windclan or Riverclan or _Shadowclan_, or anything like that…if that's what you mean."

"Well then where are you-"

"If you ever need me just come here," she mewed with a sweep of her tail.

"No – wait!" Eaglepaw could see her begin to fade until only there were the faintest outlines of her form. "Wait! What are those creatures? Why can't I see them? Why are they chasing me? Hey! Come back!" It was no use, Dreampaw had disappeared for good. Eaglepaw trotted in a frustrated circle, his tail lashing in annoyance. "What if I need you now?" he yowled to the skies. He leapt onto the trunk and sat where she was only moments before. "Huh? Will you come back or not?"

"Eaglepaw?" Eaglepaw stiffened at the sound of some-cat's voice. He turned around and saw Adderpaw trotting toward him, a bird he was unfamiliar with clamped in his jaws. He dropped it at his feet and looked up curiously at his friend. "What are you doing up there?"

"Huh? Me? Nothing, nothing." He scrambled down the tree, landing gracefully beside Adderpaw. "I was just looking around."

"Oh." Adderpaw pawed at his catch. "So how're you doing? This is my eighth kill," he added proudly. "I think I'm finished."

"Oh no, _the assessment! _I almost forgot!" Without another word Eaglepaw bounded into the trees, leaving Adderpaw in a confused stupor. Eaglepaw pelted on, heading south for the part of the forest mostly occupied by birch trees. He was sure he could find something there.

After some sniffing and frantic prowling, Eaglepaw was able to catch two squirrels, searching around the bases of birch trees. "Well done Eaglepaw!" Eaglepaw jumped, Lightningstar had startled him. "You caught those squirrels with precise timing and patience. I don't remember that technique being taught in the clan." Lightningstar was referring to Eaglepaw's chosen method, the one he used to use with Frost when they hunted squirrels in the city park.

"Oh well, I learned this back in the Twoleg city with my gang members. Squirrels are able to get away into high places just like birds, so you have to stalk them in a similar way." Eaglepaw crouched, raising his rump in the air rather than keeping it low as if he were stalking a mouse. "You've got to be ready to leap, just like bird hunting. Jumping high and over the squirrel is better than rushing after it. It'll get to a tree faster than you can catch it and you probably wont have enough time to climb after it."

Lightningstar's eyes glowed, he looked thoroughly impressed. "That was well said! Very well said. You should show some of your clan-mates that technique, I'm sure it will be well appreciated."

Eaglepaw's chest swelled with pride. "So did I do good Lightningstar? Did you see me-" He broke off quickly. Surely Lightningstar must've seen him running scared like a frightened kit when the phantom creatures were after him. What had that looked like? Did Lightningstar understand what was happening to him? Did he see Dreampaw? What if he didn't but instead saw Eaglepaw talking to himself? He must think he was crazy!

The clan leader's eyes clouded over with uncertainty. "I'm sorry Eaglepaw, but I'm afraid this is the only thing I've seen you do. For some reason I was unable to track you as far as the place where the three of you split up."

"W-What?" Relief mingled with disappointment rippled through Eaglepaw's pelt. So he hadn't seen after all, but at the same time he missed his great catches.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't pick up your scent anywhere."

"That's odd," Eaglepaw mewed, looking down at his paws. "I was in the back lands."

"Yes I thought that's where you might be, so I went there and ended up finding your buried fresh-kill by the knotted tree. It was a nice catch!" he added when he saw Eaglepaw lower his head further to the ground. _He didn't see my assessment!_ "I'm sure you did a fantastic job, considering how much you hauled in, and how quickly it was all done too."

"I'll bet Adderpaw and Foxpaw caught more," he huffed, scuffing his paw on the forest floor. If only he hadn't been chased by those stinking phantoms and if only he hadn't run into stupid Dreampaw, he could've caught more prey!

"It doesn't matter who caught the most," he mewed, laying his tail on Eaglepaw's shoulder. "The only thing that matters is that we know you're making progress and you know what it means to be a warrior who hunts for his clan. Now come," he mewed briskly. "It is time for the battle assessment."

Eaglepaw straightened up immediately. "Alright! I'm looking forward to this!"

"Attack me!" Lightningstar sat expectantly in the middle of the sandy hollow.

"Attack you?" Eaglepaw mewed. "Just like that?"

"Yes, come at me with everything you've got."

Eaglepaw shrugged; he wasn't sure of how to go about it but he intended use every trick he had on his paws. _If he can't see my hunting assessment, at least he'll _feel _this one._ Eaglepaw approached slowly, painfully aware of Adderpaw, Foxpaw, Timberclaw, and Hotwhisker watching him carefully from the edge of the clearing. _How did that move Brock showed me go again?_ he thought, thinking back to the brutal training sessions with the old Captain.

_"Remember Eagle, one paw in front of the other, _slowly_, don't rush your opponent. No, no, no, you're doing it wrong! It's leap high, land, pivot roll, backlash kick with paw-swipe combo! Can't you remember _anything?_ Pivot, damnit, pivot. You don't have enough twist on that roll, you're going the wrong way!"_

_Leap high!_ Eaglepaw thought. He sprang into the air, using his hind legs to propel him upwards. He remembered his previous battles with Lightningstar and he knew that the leader had some speed under that lean, sinewy body. He would have to make his pivot roll quick. He landed, stumbling a little, but the move predicted Lightningstar's initial reaction. He rolled, avoiding the leader's paw-swipe, and pivoted, turning perfectly and lashing out with a good aimed kick, catching Lightningstar full in the side. His own paw-swipe clipped the leader under the chin, the force of the two sending him rolling away. Intended to use on cats his size or smaller, Lightningstar should've been sent flying, but due to the fact that he was so much bigger he only sprawled in the sand a bit. Initially the move called for a finishing blow, all gang techniques did, but Eaglepaw wanted to give Lightningstar a chance to recover.

He shot to his feet and shook the dust from his pelt. The onlookers let out mews of awe. "Impressive, another one of your gang moves I presume?"

"Yup," Eaglepaw answered haughtily.

"Good, good, we'll have to exchange moves. Here, let me show you mine!"

Lightningstar rushed him with surprising speed; Eaglepaw didn't have much time to calculate it. He jumped to the side, but Lightningstar had already slowed down. He turned and swung with a rock-hard paw, connecting with Eaglepaw's cheek. He was sent tumbling, head over paws and getting a mouthful of sand. He slowly struggled to his paws, trying to rid his tongue of the gritty substance with a vigorous shake of his head. However, Lightningstar seemed far from finished. Before Eaglepaw could fully recover he was on him in an instant, his teeth closing in on his scruff.

He gave Eaglepaw a violent shake, causing him to see stars before his eyes. "Had enough?" he growled, still shaking Eaglepaw. All the apprentice could manage was a gurgle before Lightningstar roughly dropped him to the ground. Eaglepaw spluttered and coughed feebly, trying to shake away the bright circles swimming in front of him. Lightningstar let out a raucous _Mrrow _of laughter. "I'm sorry Eaglepaw, I must've gotten carried away."

"M-Must've…?" He staggered to his paws and glared challengingly at the leader. He saw Foxpaw and Adderpaw stiffen from where they sat; no apprentice dared to look at the leader of a clan in that way.

Lightningstar laughed once more. "Well if you hadn't trounced me with that little trick of yours then I probably wouldn't have felt the need to outdo you like that."

Eaglepaw's eyes shone with pride. He'd managed to get the leader's fur ruffled, ruffled enough for him to attack him as if he were a warrior of equal stature. He puffed out his chest and stood a little straighter. "What next Lightningstar? Is that it?"

"We've got a few more things to do," he mewed. "Let's say that was a…practice round."

Eaglepaw crawled back into his nest, his belly appreciatively full but his muscles sore from hard work. The battle sessions had gone on all afternoon. He'd done well in his scrimmages with Lightningstar, executing a few more gang moves and catching the Thunderclan leader by surprise. Foxpaw and Adderpaw had done well too, all three of them gaining praise from their mentors.

He entered to see the new arrivals, Fawnpaw and Cherrypaw, already curled in their nests and chatting excitedly. Thistlepaw was chatting with them idly, his mew full of encouragement. Larkpaw at his side, curled up in a tight ball and her pelt prickling with annoyance. Despite her appearance, Eaglepaw could see tell she was still awake; her ears were pricked and alert, obviously listening in on the conversation.

"The forest is great isn't it?" Thistlepaw mewed softly. Eaglepaw's eyes clouded with confusion; he was so used to hearing Thistlepaw's barbed tongue, this new manner of speaking was so much different. "I remember my first time out; I was so excited."

"Fawnpaw almost caught a bird, didn't you?" Cherrypaw nudged her sister affectionately but all she did in response was murmur a sleepy 'Mmhmm'. "Oh _now_ you want to be tired."

"Let her rest," Thistlepaw chuckled. "You two will probably have a big day tomorrow, training and what not."

"You're right," Cherrypaw mewed, beginning to settle in herself. "Thistlepaw?"

"Yea?"

"How long is it until you become a warrior?"

For a moment Thistlepaw dawned a look of smug confidence. "Ohh it shouldn't be too long now. Maybe another moon now? Maybe more, maybe less. I've already been an apprentice for five and a half, it can't be too far away."

"Hmph," Cherrypaw grumbled. "I've got so long to wait…it's like waiting for my apprentice ceremony all over again."

"Yea but this one will be so much better," Thistlepaw mewed, a twinkle in his eye. It faded when he turned over and seemingly noticed Eaglepaw and Foxpaw for the first time. "Oh so you're back now, huh?"

"I've been back."

"How much did you catch?"

Larkpaw sat up, as if it were her cue to speak. "Three blind mice maybe?" The two apprentices snickered at the joke.

"Eaglepaw did a heck of a lot better than you two, that's for sure." Adderpaw stalked into the apprentice's den, shaking a fallen leaf from his nose. "I heard about that little misshape during _your_ assessment Larkpaw," he mewed, glaring at the black she-cat. "You stepped on a thorn and started yowling like a hungry kit, scaring every scrap of prey from here to the meeting quarry away."

It was Foxpaw and Eaglepaw's turn to snicker; they buried their muzzles in their paws to hide their faces, contorted with laughter. Larkpaw let out an angry hiss and turned her back on them, once again curling into a tight ball.

"Serves her right," Adderpaw grumbled, settling down into his nest. "Night you two," he added, referring to Eaglepaw and Foxpaw.

"Goodnight."

Eaglepaw lay his head down into the comfortable nest of moss. He saw Fawnpaw looking at him from the corner of his eye, interest alight on her face. "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she whispered shyly.

He closed his eyes to slip into a peaceful sleep, but as soon as he began to drift off, sudden thoughts concerning Dreampaw kept popping into his head. That's when he made the decision; tomorrow he would go to seek her out once more.


End file.
